Journey of the white knight
by wiseotaku37
Summary: After the incident of the breach (season 2)jaune arc leaves beacon for two years to train and gain experience. Except he was supposed to come back after one year. And after two years his friends are dragging him back to beacon wether he likes it or not. But why is he called the white knight? And when did he get a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

It was shortly after the breach invasion as the public had deemed it. It was the middle of the night and the only ones awake at the moment were the school guards, and a few teachers catching up on there work. Professor ozpin was one of those people as he sat at his desk the only sound being heard were the turning of the gears around his office and the scribbling of his pen.

That was when someone knocked on his door. Professor ozpin checked the camera and saw a tall blond boy he knew to be jaune arc. He knew the boy forged his transcripts. But the he showed potential and it wasn't because of his heritage or his family name. It was his character that caught ozpin's attention. Jaune embodied the core aspect of a huntsmen. Although the boy didn't see it in himself. He did wonder what brought jaune to his office at this hour.

" its open." He said as he held his mug.

Jaune walked into the room closing the door as he entered.

" hello sir. I know it's late but I wanted to confess something." Said jaune ozpin raised a eyebrow but he motioned for him to continue. For a living ng silent minute jaune just stood there his head held low and his blond hair shadowing his eyes. Until finally in all but just a whisper ozpin heard jaunes voice.

" I don't belong here...I forged my transcripts." He said

'Ah so that was the reason he came.' Thought ozpin

Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee and sat on the table. He folded his arms and leaned forward.

" I know." He said simply getting a look of surprise from the blond knight. And in his vast vocabulary of words the young knight responded.

"wah?"

" I know your transcripts were forged. mister arc do you truly believe that I wouldn't spot a fake, I run a school training the next generation of hunters. Give me more credit." He said the boy shoulders slumped depressed that the transcripts hadn't even work.

" then why did you let me in? I lied I cheated my way in I don't belong here." Said jaune ozpin motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk.

" mister arc, I let you into my academy because I saw potential. I saw a boy dreaming to become a huntsmen and all he needed was the proper guidance." He said the boy hung his head." and truthfully I think you are the most improved student I have, your grades have risen considerably your competent against the creatures of Grimm and even if you don't realise it you are a good negotiator."

" I don't deserve it though...I don't deserve to have this opportunity, I don't deserve to have these great friends, they deserve better then me." He said.

Professor ozpin eyed the blond boy before him before her pulled out another mug and pores some coffee into it. He handed it to jaune and he accepted it. Taking a sip of his coffee ozpin noticed the dark bags under his eyes. It would seem jaune wasn't sleeping well.

" why don't you tell me what this is really about." He said.

"...I'm afraid." said the young knight.

"of what?" Asked ozpin now it wasn't unusual for people to be afraid but the what was he afraid of? getting killed? Of what his peers would think of him? Was he afraid of getting caught?.no if he afraid of that he wouldn't have said ANYTHING.

"im afraid that I'll get my team killed because of my inexperience." He said as he stared at the mug in his hand." during the breach, I was useless...sure I killed a ursa but...that was one ursa. I'm afraid one day I'm going to need more then just wildly flailing to protect my team." He said." I'd rather go to prison then be responsible for there death."

Ozpin smiled at that. It was proof he made the right choice in giving jaune this chance in the first place not many people would have the courage to admit anything like this. This boy was more worried about his friends lives then his future.

However he knew that jaune wouldn't accept that he just let him return to his dorm like this never happened. That's when he thought about it. If jaune wanted to earn his place at beacon he would need experience. What better place to learn then out in the real world, it would be grueling dangerous and possibly dangerous but he had no doubt jaune would come back stronger and more confident then ever. It was dangerous but he trusted that jaune would know his limits and when to run if things ever got dangerous.

"mister arc I can tell you have a desire to earn your place here at beacon...so how about this...I'll give you one year to go out into the real world to train and when you return back I will test you. If you pass I will replace these forged transcripts with some more...legal documents." He said the blond teens head snapped up.

"What?" Asked jaune.

"you heard me arc one year that is all you'll get. When you return I will test you. If you pass charitable you made will disappear."

"...And if I fail?" He asked

" then I will do as you requested today. Ill send you back home." Said ozpin. For a few moments jaune thought about it before he nodded to ozpin.

"ok...can you return crocrea morse to my family for me...I don't deserve to wield it...at least not yet." He said as he presented his family sword to ozpin.

Ozpin nodded as he grabbed the sword. Jaune was about to leave the office.

" just a moment mister arc I can't have you waking out that door without some kind of weapon." He said he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a random book revealing a secret compartment. Ozpin reached inside and pulled out a simple short sword he used to use back in his youth. It was no legendary blade or even the classiest but it would serve it's purpose. Ozpin discreetly placed a tracking chip inside the pomel. Before presenting it to the young knight.

" its dangerous to go alone take this." He said Jaune grabbed the sword and strapped it to his hip.

"thank you sir." Said jaune giving ozpin a small smile. He was about to walk out the door again.

" your not going to say goodbye?" Asked ozpin jaune looked over his shoulder. Jaune looked down at the floor before he sighed heavily.

"...I want to...but they'd probably convince me to stay...or Nora would break my legs so I couldn't leave." He said sweating nervously as he mentioned what nora would do to him, earning a small chuckle from ozpin.

" indeed...why don't you at least leave a note." He suggested jaune nodded and scribbled a note on ozpin desk. After a few minutes he left. But not before he thanked the old man with a kind smile.

The next morning.

Pyrrha pov

Pyrrha woke up bright and early to start some early morning exercises she sat up on her bed and stretched her arms while yawning silently.

She looked around her dorm room to make sure she did t wake any of her teammates. Nora was sprawled out across her bed snoring loudly one leg hanging of the side of the bed and her left arm twitching slightly.

Ren was peaceful sleeping not even making a sound as he slept it was actually really eriy because ren slept so peacefully to the point that he could be mistaken as dead.

And finally her eyes drifted to her partners bed only to find it empty and made. Pyrrha stood up and walked over to the bathroom knocking first to make sure jaune wasn't using it before she walked in.

She was about to start brushing her teeth when she noticed that jaunes toothbrush was missing.

Pyrrha mind was now fully awake, jaune liked to be very organized with his stuff. Pyrrha opened the pantry and found that all of jaunes toiletries were missing. Pyrrha rushed out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser she opened every single one only to find them all completely empty. She checked under his bed as well only to find nothing there but the dust outline of where he kept his suitcase and bags.

Pyrrha eyes widened as she looked around the room for any sign jaune had even been living at there dorm only to find nothing. Pyrrha immediately woke the rest of her team up

Nora and ren both started to look around the dorm and were just as worried as pyrrha.

They went over to team RWBY dorms to see if they knew where jaune was.

But none of them knew either.

After searching other areas of the school jaune could be they all had the same question in there mind.

'...Jaune...we're are you?'

Two years later.

It's been two years since jaune left. And one year since he was supposed to return. Ozpin was actually very worried about the young man especially after they found both his ripped, bloody chest piece and the blade he had given jaune when he left broken in a ruined village that had been overrun by Grimm there was dried blood everywhere and there was no way of identifying if jaune had fallen at that village or not. He feared that the worst had befallen the boy. But he was relieved when he received reports from Qrow about a wanderer that fit jaunes description.

The Wanderer, the white knight, the arc Angel, the savior. These were the titles given to this wanderer.

He went from village to village helping in anyway he could. He had apparently killed legions of Grimm alone and he was even noted to play moderator between human and faunus.

He was even able to undermine the white fang in the faunus eyes. Completely by exposing there true purpose they wanted to kill humans and to do this they needed a army. The white fang had been breeding a army. Literally breeding they kidnapped and dehumanized there own kind to act as nothing but breeders in small facilities. That report was incredibly sickening and cruel as of now the white fang were being hunted by there own race for such barbaric acts. The inflow of volunteers they had a few years prior had stopped completely.

The white knight had also saved a number of villages from destruction at the hands of Grimm. The problem was not even Qrow could track him down. It was like the knight was lost. Not surprising if it was indeed jaune that boy had zero sense of direction. Everywhere he showed up somewhere he wound up in a different area on the map. And he had even ended up in atlas, mistrial even vacuo a few times.

But thankfully Qrow had gotten a good lead on jaunes current whereabouts. Apparently the white knight had taken a bounty to capture a group of bandits. The bandits were apparently hiding north of a small village named arcadia. So if he sent a team over there before the white knight arrived then maybe they could get some answers from mister arc.

"sir team RWBY and NPR have arrived." Said glynda.

Team RWBY and NPR had changed a bit over the years.

Ruby had injured her right eye on a mission and now had a shallow scar matching her partner. Her choice of clothing hadn't changed much except that now the hood of her red cloak had some white whoop showed in and her crescent rose was modified to turn Into a sword as well. She had gotten taller reaching the same height as yang. And growing in the right places.

Yang still wore her usual attire but but she also added a cowboy hat. her weapons now guarded her entire arm when activated and housed a variety of different dust rounds. She was a few inches taller then ruby but she honestly still looked the same.

Blake had gotten taller as well by a few inches. She stopped wearing her bow this year and now wore a black kimono with a purple flower petals decorating her left shoulders with purple leggings. She had a scare on her cheek from when she met...him again.

Weiss had gotten taller. She no longer wore her heels in combat after she tripped during a mission. Instead she wore white combat boots with glyphs engraved in the soles to increase her speed.

Pyrha had gotten stronger and even more beautiful she grew out her hair allowing it to flow freely. She had more armor on her body but even then it left nothing to the imagination.

Nora and ren hadn't changed much except they now wore matching pink and black striped bracelets to let people know they were together-together. As Nora would call it.

They were all heavily affected by jaunes absence. Ruby and pryha blamed themselves thinking they had done something to push jaune away. Ruby and pryha both had a crush on the resident blond knight although ruby didn't realise this until he was gone. Jaune had written a note but all it said was that he needed to leave and that he was sorry.

Nora was crushed for a few days she was the first.

to realize jaune was gone. Jaune was like a nice older brother to Nora someone that she could rely on besides ren. He was always really nice to her when everyone else besides ren was hesitant to even approach her. when she read the note...she just stopped for a while she stopped being the happy Nora every one loved...that was until she started dating ren. Then she started to go back to normal.

Weiss at first was glad he left but after a few days she started to miss his attempts at flirting...And a few days turned into a few weeks, that turned into months and now years. And over time she found herself missing the awkward knight more then shed care to admit. She would never admit to anyone that she missed the blond oaf...but she would admit that she felt guilty. When she and Neptune had broken up he had shouted that only reason he danced with her was because jaune asked him to. When she heard that jaune was considerate enough to give her a chance at being happy with someone else...She felt guilty for not at least being more civil with the blond knight...especially since she fell for the wrong guy. Neptune was a player and was always flirting with girls it's one of the reasons that lead to there violent break up. Neptune had try'd to apologies to Weiss a few times but each time she brushed him off.

Blake was the least affected by his absence since she hardly interacted with even she missed him. It was very odd to her. When he left at first she had been mildly concerned but hadn't been completely shaken like everyone else. that was until he didn't come back. She did worry about jaune but she had assumed that he had settled down somewhere at a farm or a store heck maybe he became a teacher or doctor. She thought he would have given up and taken a safer career.

Yang was saddened that her fellow blond had left. She missed messing with jaune every now and then but he was the only one that had laughed at one of her jokes that alone bought him some points in her book. And after a while she found her self missing the dork of a knight. She missed hanging out with him, teasing him with her girls, and watching pyrha awkwardly trying t get closer to jaune. but that sadness was replaced with rage when her sister started crying.

Ren was also really mad at jaune when he read the note he lost his cool. Something no one had ever seen or wanted to see again. He went to the training ground and destroy any robot he could get his hands on. He felt betrayed in a since jaune was like a pillar for ren he was a constant source of some normality in his crazy school life. He enjoyed talking with jaune and even shared some secrets he hadn't even told Nora before. He though jaune and he were close considering jaune always came t him for counsel. He felt like his brother had abandon him. And it hurt.

After that he comforted Nora. The two of them starting to date soon after.

He, nora and yang were in the similar mindset when they found jaune they were going to hurt him then they would consider welcoming him back.

Team NPR refused to take any new leader. Going so far as to barricade there dorm for a two months when glynda tried to force the matter. Eventually ozpin interjected and assigned them to be a reinforcement team providing aid to different teams when required.

" you wanted to see us sir?" Asked ruby as she smiled. Ruby had gotten more mature and professional over the last two years. Team Rwby held the record for molest completed and successful missions.

" yes I have some good news for all of you we have a lead on mister arc." He said the two teams immediately perked up at that news.

" you will travel to arcadia look for a man named the white knight." He said Blake literally jumped.

"THE WHITE KNIGHT!" She shouted in a mixture of shock awe and joy.

" yes miss Belladonna now you will intercept him when he arrives or returns to the village. He may have more concrete evidence of jaunes whereabouts. if he does not show up within the next week return to beacon." He said the team leaders nodded in understanding they knew this was probably their most solid lead they had in months.

" now it will be a eight hour flight so I would suggest getting snacks if you want any." With that the teams quickly ran out of his office.

A few hours later in arcadia.

When they landed they all looked around the village. Arcadia wasn't a large village but it wasn't small either. Most of the buildings were made out of lumber and painted ren.

Pyrha was looking around the village when she bumped into something. She looked down to see a little girl wearing a blue hoodie. And on the floor was what left of a ice cream cone.

She heard sniffs coming from the little girl and

Pyrha immediately began to apologize to the little girl liked she always used to in her first year.

The little girl removed her hood to reveal dark brown hair and two small brown stripped cat ears. She looked up at pyrha a few tears threatening to fall.

" im so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Said pyrha the little faunus girl began to sniffle.

" my ice cream." She said her voice sounding completely destroyed. Pyrha felt like someone stabbed her on the heart.

" ill buy you another one I promise." Said pyrha

The little girl stoped sniffing.

"promise?" She asked tears threatening to break out.

"yes." She said

The girl smiled and wiped her eyes. She grabbed pryha by the hand and lead her to the ice cream parlor. Team rwby and the gang following.

" thank you." She said as she dug into her ice cream pryha felt so bad about what she accidentally did that she bought the girl a large bowl of ice cream.

" we're are your parents?" She asked

" my daddy is working right now...I don't have a mommy anymore." She said with sadness. Nora quickly acted though as she started to try and imittate a sloth getting the little girl to laugh.

" so what's your name?" Asked yang

" im Lilly it's nice to meet you." She said

"im yang that's pyrha and these are" yang began to introduce everyone.

"its nice to meet you." Said Lilly

"hey Lilly have you seen anyone called the white knight?"Asked ruby

" oh that's my daddy!" She said cheerfully.

" oh do you mind if we meet him?" Asked yang

Lilly nodded before she continued to eat her ice cream with a big smile on her face.

Lilly walked out of the parlor after finishing her ice cream. It was already night time so the gang decided to take Lilly back to the inn her father was staying at.

When they arrived at the inn they saw what remained of what looked like a fight and multiplayer or men beaten unconscious and tied up on the floor with a tall armoured figure in silver armor and a white cloak the man's helmet was white and had two small golden wings on the side of the helmet and strapped to his hip was a long sword he held a large shield (heathcliffs from sword art online) and was speaking to what was most likely the inn keeper.

" Daddy!" Cheered Lilly as she ran towards the white knight. The knight turned around and bent down on one knee and embraced the small girl.

" oh hello Lilly have you stayed out of trouble like I asked" He said in a muffled voice causing Lilly to giggle before she removed his helmet. Revealing a blond man with a long dark scar traveling down the left side of his face. He was sporting some blond stubble on his chin.

" What took you so long daddy?" Asked Lilly

"d-daddy!?" They all asked in shock.

" oh I was tracking these bad guys I found there base where a majority of there gang was having doing up. Then I followed their tracks here." He said not noticing anyone else in the room right now.

Pryha eyes widened at who she saw before anger flared through them as she reached for her spear.

" so sweety how was your day?" Said jaune arc not noticing the very familiar figures standing at the door.

Lilly was about to say something when her father was sent flying Into the wall by a red javelin.

Jaune looked at the javelin with a sense of dejavu. Until he recognized the weapon he hadn't seen in two long years. His head slowly turned towards the door.

His eyes locked with pyrha's before and then with the rest of his friends from beacon.

"...um...heeeeyyyyy guys...been a while huh hehe...ah...sooooo...im in trouble aren't I." He said awkwardly the only answer he received was the sound of weapons being loaded.

" ill take that as a yes." He said before Singh ng heavily

 **so lemme star by saying this was not my original idea I adopted this from another author masseffect-Txs. He put it up for adoption and I really liked the idea so I wanted to give it a try. I hope you guys enjoyed leave a review if you want to see more. This is not going to be my main focused on this sight but let me know if you guys want me to write more chapters of this. As always leave a review I hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

'Well jaune you fucked up once again!' Thought jaune as he dodged Pyrrha's shield and picked up Lilly. Jaune ran out the window shielding Lilly from the shards of glass. He rolled into the streets and ran down the street. Ruby appeared Infront of him using her semblance. Jaune rolled out of her way dodging her scythe.

" AT LEAST LET ME GET HER OUT OF HARMS WAY!" He shouted he didn't bother checking to see if they heard him but he set Lilly down behind the fence of a house.

" daddy what's going on?" She asked scared about why these pretty ladies were attacking her dad.

Jaune rubbed her head in a comforting manner and smiled at his daughter.

" its ok Lilly there just old friends I haven't seen in a long time."He said and he made sure his armour was secured.

" but why are you fighting them?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Jaune sighed and looked down the streets to see ruby and her team standing in the middle of the road. Ruby's hood was dropped over her head and she held crescent rose over her shoulder waiting for jaune to finish.

" its a long story sweety. Just be careful while I deal with them ok." He said giving her daughter a smile.

" ok go kick there butts daddy!" She cheered

She reached up and placed his helmet back on his head giving him a thumbs up. He gave her a thumbs up and stood up.

" dont worry sweety this won't take long." He said as his voiced became muffled.

He walked out to the middle of the street to find his friends waiting for him.

"ok I know your mad." He said a bullet raced past the side of his head and a potted plant exploded behind him.

"ok your pissed."he corrected and drew his sword.

He raised his shield and got into a defensive position.

" before this starts can I explain myself?" He asked awkwardly in a attempt to avoid the fight.

Nora ran forward electricity crackling through her body as she slammed her hammer Into his shield. And Instead of being flung back like everyone though he stood his ground and pushed back with his shield Nora stumbled back and jaune delivered a devastating slash across her chest plate cutting it in half.

"ok ill take that as a no" he said and he kick Nora back.

Yang jumped over Nora her fist cocked and her hair burning. jaune quickly brought his shield up and took the battering ram that were her punches.

Jaune stepped back with each one of yangs punches rolling his shoulder to weaken the blows. But even then it felt like he was being rammed repeatedly by a semi-truck go two hundred Mike's an hour.

Jaune fainted with his sword only to shove the end of his shield Into yang's stomach.

Yang delivered a powerful right hook to his face. Sending him crashing into a house causing a random family to scream and run. Jaune laid down for a sec dazed before he got up with a groan.

"sorry about that folks." He apologised and ran back out the hole.

The minute he stepped back out of the house He rolled out of the way of ruby's sycth and flipped over Weiss myrtenaster. He hit Weiss over the head with the edge of his shield and she collapsed to the floor. He parried a slash from Blake and blocked a barrage of bullets from ren with his shield. He spun around avoiding a punch from yang and put his sword against her neck and used her as a human shield against her teammates. He pushed yang into Blake and her surprised everyone when his sword started to glow white.

He spun around and a wave of aura surged outward crashing into them. Sending them all trembling back.

Jaune leaned back as Pyrrha shield past by his head. He ducked as the shield flew back and back into her outstretched hand.

Yang was about to charge at jaune when pryha walked forward with her hands held up her face passive and bare of any emotions.

"...he's mine" She said simply as she stared at the white knight Infront of her.

Yang was about to protest but stopped. He was Pyrrha partner and she had the right to kick his ass more then any of them. heck she had to kick Blake's ass a few times so she understood why pyrrha wanted to fight jaune herself.

".. kick his ass and drag him back home." She said as she stepped back. Everyone else stepped back but they were waiting Incase jaune actually defeated Pyrrha.

Jaune sighed as he got into his stance keeping low to the ground. The two of them circled each other neither say anything as the street was quite.

"... I don't suppose you'll let me explain?" He asked hopeful that his former partner and friend the one that always had a level head would allow him to explain.

Pyrrha looked down and began to shake. She started to speak her voice shaking a little.

"hehe what's there to explain. You go off for two years and then when we finally find you. And...you have a daughter...hehe.. hehehe it's actually kinda funny we spent every spare moment and stayed up at entire nights for hours searching for you...and.." She looked up at jaune tears falling down her face. "...and you just...YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as she ran at jaune metal bending and molding behind her including everyone else's weapons due to her being unable to control her semblance with her rage.

" WE SPENT YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

She thrust out her hand Using her semblance to lock him in place his chest plate bending inwards

"THERE WHERE TIMES WHEN WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE DEAD!"

She lifted his body up and slammed him into the ground creating a large crater and she waved her hand sending him burrowing down the street

" YOU NEVER ONCE EVEN SENT A LETTER, A TEXT ANYTHING TO EVEN LET US KNOW YOU WHERE ALIVE!"

ripping out the earth beneath him. She through him Thru a bar and slammed him again and again into the ground until she saw a flash of Aura.

" AND AFTER TWO FUCKING YEARS! ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY IS HEY GUYS!"

She slammed him back into the ground and was about to raise her arm again when ruby tackled her.

"Pyrha he's out of Aura stop you could kill him!" She yelled and Pyrrha eyes widen as she looked at the armored knight unmoving in the middle of the road and at her hands.

" no I didn't mean to I was just." She ran over to Jaune and knelt down only for his shield to slam into the side of her face.

She stumbled to the floor and her aura dissipated.

" fucking hell never thought I'd see you pissed." Groaned jaune as he stood up his helmet falling off.

He took off his chest piece and breathed.

" damn you almost crushed my ribs there."

Pyrha rolled back to her feet and jaune charged at her he swung his sword and she blocked with her shield she spun with the strike and trite to cut his side.

Jaune shoved her back and she rolled across the floor. Pyrha got back up and leaped forward in the air she slammed her shield into his head only for a blinding light to block the attack and for Pyrrha to stumble back as she clenched her stomach.

Jaune stood tall his body glowing white as his aura danced around d his body like a white flame.

His arm was outstretched .

He signed heavily as he readied his sword.

" its a long story ok." He said and Pyrrha rolled forward at stabbed at with her spear jaune used his shield to block and he pushed forward. He swung his sword but Pyrrha blocked with her while and she jabbed at his chest again.

Jaune parried with his sword and kick Pyrrha back he spun to the left dodging another attack and he struck her across her sternum. He didn't let her rest he stepped forward and rammed the edge of his shield into her stomach.

Pyrha coughed and collapsed to the floor exhausted and beaten.

Jaune looked around and saw Ren and Blake getting ready to fight him hand to hand...minus everyone else since their weapons where inadvertently destroyed by pyrha's rage.

He checked his scroll on his shield and saw his aura was still in the yellow. And he knew he could win against ren and Blake easily now that they all didn't have proper weapons anymore, It looked like ruby and Weiss sucked at combat, but then Weiss did something unexpected she held her warped mytenaster inn her hands and took out a white vial of dust.

" Your not getting away Arc!" She slammed her foot into the ground and a giant glyphs appeared Infront of her. she glared at Jaune and a giant white armoured arm shout of of the glyphs and a giant Knight crawled out with a clamor on its back. It was easily the since of a one story building.

Jaune stared at the giant knight with a expression of

" Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked before he jumped out of the way as the giant knight swung its clamor at an impressive speed considering its size.

Jaune side stepped as the clamor crashed into the ground next to him and he jumped on the blade. He ran up its giant arm and he stabbed it in its visor only for his blade to pass right through. Jaune looked down and he saw Weiss smirking at him. He smirked back and he raised his shield his body glowed white and he slammed it into the giants head it groaned and fell to its knees as it shattered like glass.

Weiss flinched and collapsed to the floor exhausted and shocked that her gaurdian was destroyed so easily. Jaune ran forward and took a vial of dust out of her mytenaster.

He tossed it at pyrha's feet and froze her feet.

Jaune was breathing hard and sweating lightly his aura was in the Orange and...wait...He won didn't he? Pyrha was barely getting back up and her feet where frozen in place. Their weapons were broken, and yang couldn't fight because her fist were warped together in makeshift handcuffs. Be had some although the most damage was caused by pyrha.

Jaune sheathed his sword and walked down the road picking up his helmet as he left he put it back on his head. And kept walking without say a word. Lilly ran towards her father and walked next him looki.g back at the beacon students and she saw the red haird women looking at jaunes back with nothing but pain.

"...Daddy?" She asked and jaune stopped.

" yes sweety?"

" why did you fight your friends? You always told me to protect my friends...so why did you have to fight?" She asked and jaune stopped in his tracks.

For a silent moment she watched her father as he stared out Into the plains.

"...because sometimes in order to protect the ones you love most...you have to make theme hate you." He said and he kept walking.

Lilly looked back at the beacon students as they tended to their defeated and wounded.

" Jaune please...don't leave again" begged pyrha her anger having left her as she was forced to watch him leave this time. She held out her hand almost trying to reach out to him a tear falling down her face. Jaune heard her and froze for a moment before he kept walking not dating to look back.

"c'mon Lilly." He said

" why Jaune? Please...please tell me why." Cried pyrha Nora trying it free her feet for. The ice." was I not good enough...was our team not good enough?"

This time jaune looked back and sighed. He supposed he did owe them all at least a explanation.

"Look I'm sorry Pyrrha...I'm sorry for running away two years ago and for not telling you guys…but you have to understand, I had to leave" he said as he gazed at her through his visor. The others watched from the sidelines as the pair had their over due Heart to heart.

"Ozpin told us that you left to become stronger but why Wasn't my training good enough? Didn't you trust me? Why did you leave Jaune please tell me" she asked the knight. Jaune didn't respond and looked away from her slightly and sighed.

"Pyrrha I had to leave because...I didn't belong there" his answer brought on confusion to team Rwby.

Pyrha shook her head. " yes you did you where what kept the team going those first few months." She said and she held out her hand for jaune.

"Pyrrha I never went to any academy before Beacon, I never received training to become a hunter, heck I never even learned how to use a sword when I ran away from home…I snuck into beacon trying to be something I'm not..i tried to be a hero when all I was was a cheat and a liar...I was just some stupid kid trying to live up to his families name. Trying to make his family for once in his life proud of him…but I failed at that too...and I couldn't even save them in the end." his voice held small amounts of sadness, regret, and pain in them as he walked closer to pyrha.

"And the first person I told my secret to wanted to help me where others would have exposed me and I treated her like shit. And even after all that you still wanted to help me...I didn't deserve your help I never did you would have been better off if you hadn't of pinned me to the tree in the first place back in initiation." he finally looked back to the girl as he gazed into her eyes she could see the pain in his eyes through the visor. "But the real reason why I left was because…I couldn't stand the thought of losing you" he said as her cheeks flushed red at his words.

"w-what!?" She asked a little shocked and hoping that-

"If I stayed any longer I would have gotten you, Ren and Nora killed because of my inexperience and foolishness...I was afraid that on one of our missions I would end up getting us all killed I had nightmares of watching helplessly as you all where killed...protecting me... every time it was the same the mission would go good I would get cocky and then one by one with each mistake I had to watch you all die... And that was something I never wanted to go through ever I wouldn't have been able to handle it..…so I decided I would leave forever" he said sincerely and truthfully. Lilly looked up at her father with nothing but respect for Jaune as he spoke to the girl in front of him.

"But then Ozpin gave me a choice, either give up and tredge home and keep asking myself what if for the rest of my life or get up and get stronger for my beliefs" he said.

"I never meant to hurt you guys, I only wanted to protect you as a leader should...i hoped that you would have got a new leader and he or she would have done a better job then I ever could." he held his head low as his hair shadowed his face. "But I screwed up Pyrrha, I just made it worse…I'm sorry" he sid with sincerity and honesty from his voice.

" jaune jaune your an idiot. We would never replace you, your our fearless leader and we missed you so much." Said Nora as she walked forward ren supporting her up.

"I know how hard it is being a leader, while you were gone I had to be leader for the past two. Heck I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes…I'm not mad that you left…I'm just mad that you didn't tell me…" said pyrha as they gazed into each others eyes.

"But the thing about being a leader is putting your trust with the people who care for you the most, who will always stand by your side no matter what" she said as Jaune looked around to see everyone nodding at him, he sighed. Ruby grieving him a thumbs up.

" YOU guys aren't going to make this easy are you?" He asked.

"nope" said ruby and she smiled at jaune.

" You guys do realise this is why I left without telling you in the first place right."

" meh I figured I can be really convincing" said yang as she winked at Jaune and he laughed lightly everyone joking him for a moment.

"c'mon Ar-...Jaune even I can admit I missed you just a bit." Said Weiss as Blake helped he up.

"We missed you Jaune...please come back" begged pyrha at this point as Jaune looked at his friends who waited for his answer, he then smiled as he looked at the girl although no one could see it under his helmet.

Jaune sighed and looked at her outstretched hand. He wanted to accept that hand he wanted to go back to beacon. He wanted to be team JNPR again he wanted to be with his friends again to laugh and cry and fool around.

" im sorry Pyrrha." He turned back around and kept walking." but I can't go back on the path I've chosen."

He kept walking for a few moments and Pyrrha could only drop her hand and look down. She was about to start crying when she felt a pair of strong arms bring her into a comforting hug. She looked up to see jaunes face as he smiled down at her.

" just kidding I'll gladly come back to beacon...if your willing to forgive this blond idiot one more time" He grinned and broker her feet free from the ice.

Pyrha smiled and hugged him as she cried into his chest.

" Your an idiot of course I can forgive you...but only if you make me some chocolates." She joked and jaune chuckled.

" deal." He said.

Lilly watched those two huff for a few minutes and she tilted her head...

"...so is she my new mom?" She asked and jaune and pyrha blushed and separated.

" W-what n-no she's just we where just you know hugging it was friendly." He told his daughter while blushing.

Everyone around them started to laugh at the two partners until yang hit Jaune over the head knocking him out.

"YANG!" Shouted ruby.

" hey he had that one coming for two years and I went easy ok." She said Nora shook her head before she lifted him over her shoulders easily.

"...c'mon Lilly you can come with us."

" ok but can we get daddy stuff first." She said and she and Blake went to go get the stuff. And a few minutes later they where all on a bull head heading back to beacon.

" so Lilly how did you end up being Jaunes daughter?" Asked ruby.

 **Omake**

"im going back to beacon" he said giving Pyrrha a big smile as he rubbed the back of his head

Pyrrha wiped away her tears and smiled at jaune.

She walked forward and jaune held his arms out for a hug.

Pyrrha smiled sweetly at jaune and punched him across the face hard.

Jaune fell to the floor unconscious.

Pyrrha knelt down and snapped a pair of fuzzy handcuffs to his wrist.

She hoisted him over her shoulders and walked over to the inn. To release two years worth of pent up passion.

"...you know I always pegged her as a sub." Said yang

 **ok this took a long time I actually have two other ways this could have ended but, if you guys ever want to see them I'll post them later as a what if scenario. With like a brief description of what happened afterwards. So this was my first attempt at a short Omake so I need a beta for this story as well for another crossover i want to do. A Kenichi the mightiest disciple and Rwby cross, any help would be appreciate.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was prompt up in a seat unconscious lilly sitting next to him.

" so Lilly how did you end up with jaune?"

Lilly frowned and shook her head.

" I can't remember very well to be honest. Daddy said It might be because of trauma.*yawn* but I remember daddy ...risking his... life ...for ...me~" Lilly eyes fell close and she gently leaned against her dad's torso falling asleep.

After a good twenty minutes, Jaune opened his eyes and sighed Lilly was definitely asleep looked over everyone and whispered.

" look ill tell you guys what happened but do not tell Lilly...there are some things she shouldn't remember."

They all looked at one another and nodded.

"jaune we promise not to tell her" said pyrha

" ok so here's what happened. It was during the second half of my first year out of beacon. I had been traveling and training for months when I came across a small village called Mune. The entire village looked like they where preparing for war. They had barricades and traps all over the village apparently they had been attacked by waves of Grimm for a week and they dared not venture outside there village, I helped around the village where I could fixing walls keeping watch, killing a Rouge Grimm here and there. But then when the sun set...all hell broke loose. There where hundreds of Grimm pooling out of the forest, the villagers used what ever they could. They used bows and arrows, knives, I actually saw one big lady wacking beawolfs left and right with a frying pan, they fought hard and they had to try and hold them off. We must have been fighting for hours it felt like each Grimm we killed three more where ready to take its place we though we could hold the wall we thought we could fight the hord off...but that was when a ancient Deathstalker rammed through the villages defenses and broke a giant hole into the wall." He looked out the window his expression showing so much regret and sadness in them Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

" After that all I could describe it as was pure carnage, everywhere I looked there was Grimm, civilians where being eaten, soldiers and the few huntsmen they had where fighting for their lives people where running and through all th a chaos...I see Lilly staring up at her real father he was trying to fight off the Alpha Boewolf I ran as fast as i could to try and help him but...he was cut to shreds by the Aplha Beawolf." Yang winced with a sympathetic look in her eyes and Ruby and nora where on the verge of crying." It was about to kill Lilly when I grabbed her and stated to run, it clawed and ripped off my chest plate and I tried to cut its head off...only for my sword to break in half as I hit its bone armour instead. I threw my sword at the Alpha and pulled out a combat knife

So there I was with one arm occupied by a shocked Lilly and only a combat knife to defend myself with and surrounded by Grimm from every direction." He paused for a moment before he continued. Everyone was listening intently hanging on his every word.

"I ran, I ran as fast as I could, but the Grimm where everywhere snapping and clawing at me with every turn through the overun city. It was like a deadly maze I didn't even know how many I killed but it never seemed to matter. I kept running and shielding Lilly's body with my own my aura quickly running out with ever attack. I spent hours running until I hid inside a warehouse it was still dark outside. Lilly was still in shock just blankly staring forward . I spent the next hour trying to comfort her and keeping an eye open for any Grimm. The night grew quite and all I could hear was silence...that when I realized the village was gone, there wasn't any chance that it could be reclaimed.

That's when I saw the Deathstalker crawling towards the warehouse and i remembered a crucial detail about the Grimm.

They were attracted to negative emotions. My head snapped back to Lilly who was now rocking back and forth hugging her knees. Immediately I picked her up and ran as the Deathstalker crashed into the ware house wall.

It snapped and tried to impale me with its stinger I ran out the other side of the warehouse and kept running. I killed a beawolfs with my knife and kept running until I found what must have been a blessing. I found a van of all the things to find, I found a van. I immediately jumped in only to find a bloody mess in the driver's seat, I reluctantly sat in the divers seat and I started the car up. Once it was started I buckled Lilly in and I floored it down the streets adrenaline pumping through my system and me finally getting over my motion sickness. I ran over any Grimm that got in my way. But on my way out of the village I saw something that chilled my very soul. I saw a boy the same age as Lilly running I tried to drive closer to him and save him too but... something got to him before I could. I didn't even see what it was one minute he was running towards the van the next...he's gone. I didn't dare stop driving after that. I kept driving for hours until the sun came up...After that I spent the next couple of months traveling with Lilly. Trying to comfort her. It took a lot of time, and effort but eventually she started to act like a kid again." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Once we where safe and she was kinda ok...Well as ok as she could be. I was met with a very tough choice what to do about Lilly. Now originally I was gonna see about putting her up for adoption...But that's when I found out about the white fang breeding farms. So you can see why that was a bust." Blake tensed at this and looked down gripping her knees.

"One night I was making dinner and I though about how this must have felt like for Lilly for her entire world to crumble around her. Her friends,family,home all gone in a was alone because of me, because I wasn't fast enough...because I couldn't save her father in time." his voice now one of sadness and regret as he stroked her head softly.

"So I decided that I would raised her as my own, but I gave her the choice. I told her.

'Lilly I know I can't ever replace what you lost but would you like to be a part of my family? I don't have much but I promise to take care of you and raise you like my own'...she agreed with a eager smile." He smiled and gently rubbed her tiger ears. Blake smiled at that. For any faunus even children only those close to you are allowed to touch their faunus appendages.

" I will admit it was hard at first, raising a little gir for a number of reasons, I didn't have a house, we where constantly moving, she couldn't make any lasting friends, and I had to be extra cautious while traveling... And her an attitude definitely didn't help at all" he said as he eyed the girl that subconsciously smirked in her sleep. But he then smiled softly as he patted her head "But I never regretted it, not once…because I love her she Is **MY DAUGHTER** and I don't care what people say about it...if they got a problem they can tell it to my sword" he said as he stroked her hair."and I promised that i will always protect her."

Ruby and Nora where holding each other as they both cried, Weiss wiped away a tear and nodded at Jaune in Respect...ok wow was the world ending?

Blake was crying both from the touching story and at the...well love. It was heartwarming sight and one she would have never thought she would see. A Human raising a Faunus child with actual love and kindness.

Yang and Pyrrha were both smiling at Jaune.

" wow...Jaune you've gotten a major boost in the list of people I respect" said yang with a proud smile she understood what Jaune ment it was hard raising a kid. heck she had to practically raise ruby after summer died. She knew first hand how hard it is to try and heal a little girls broken heart.

"so what have you guys been up too?" Asked Jaune

Yang raised her hand ."well a few months after you left ren and Nora started to date." Said yang there was a long pause as Jaune looked over Ren and Nora the two of them nodding and he grinned.

" HA Pay up Pyrrha I won the bet!" Said Jaune as he held out his hand.

Pyrrha raised a eyebrow before her eye widened " That doesn't count they only got together after you left!" She shouted

Jaune o oh smirked at her "doesn't matter pay up" he said with a smirk as Pyrrha begrudgingly pulled out a hundred lien.

Nora was blushing and ren eye brow was twitching.

" care to explain oh fearless leader?" He asked

" well me and Pyrrha had a few bets going on one of which was how long it would take until you two started dating I better on the first year. She bet it would be in two years."

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head"...*sigh* of course"

"...*sigh* I want twenty lien" said Nora it was only fair she was part of that damn bet.

Everyone started to laugh at the couple jaune leaned back in his chair, Lilly woke up and watched her dad. He was happy, it was nice seeing him smile like this.

"wait what where the other bets?" Asked ren with a raised eyebrow.

" We also had a bet to see which of the staff members would crack first. I bet pro-Doctor oobleck" he said and at the mention of his name team RWBY cringe.

"...oh boy what happened?" He asked.

"uh...well let's just say you won that bet...oobleck went through a coffee withdrawal and he snapped and fought ozpin for his coffee mug...yeah it wasn't pretty." Said ruby and she looked like she was having a traumatic flashback.

Jaune was mildly concerns for his friends before a large grin grew on his face.

" Pyrrha pay up" he said and she groaned pulling out another one hundred lien.

It took a few hours but when they landed Jaune let Lilly sit on his shoulders into beacon.

"...wow this place hasn't changed much...*breath* its good to be back." He said

Lilly looked around beacon wide eyed "wow it's a castle!" She said was th excitement.

" yup. So let's go see the old guy " he said getting a giggle from Lilly.

" onwards daddy" jaune neid like a horse and ran forward.

Ren smirked until Nora jumped on his back.

"Renny charge we cannot let them defeat our bond!" She cheered Ren rolled his eyes before he ran after Jaune.

"well this brings back some memories." Said Jaune feeling all nostalgic.

Every one else could only laugh and smile at what they saw. Although the other students both new and old gave Jaune a questioning look. Well you would too when you say a blonde knight giving a faunus girl a piggy back ride in a combat school.

When they got to the headmasters office Ozpin was rather surprised to say the least, while Glynda had a more shocked look on her face as they looked at the little girl attached to Jaune's right leg as she stood beside her father.

" well it's been a while hasn't professor goodwitch ...this is my daughter Lilly Travers Arc...Lilly these are two of my old teachers"

Lilly waved and hid behind her dad's leg.

"h-hello it's nice to meet you. Mr. Ozpin, and miss goodwish" She said ozpin smiled at the child giving a amused laugh at how she messed up Glynda's name.

Glynda was trying with all her might to not blush at the little girl Infront if her. In all honesty this was the last thing she thought would happen to her today. Heck she was more prepared for a raid on the school then this cute girl.

" pleasure to meet you Lilly...i take it she was the reason you didn't come back at the proper time." He asked Jaune. He sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"uh it's more complicated then that sir." He said ozpin nodded of course it was. He picked up his coffee mug and nodded to Jaune.

"well in any case mister Arc I think it would be best if the child were put into a foster care for your remaining time here at Be-"

"No" Jaune interrupted the man as he raised an eyebrow to the boy, the boy crossed his arms, as he stood defiantly against ozpin. And everyone in the room tensed gone was Jaune arc the awkward knight right now he was the white knight. He was dead serious...and dangerous.

Jaune glared at ozpin something no one would ever think Jaune would ever do.

" with all due respect I will not put my daughter in one of those foster homes when she can and most likely will be mistreated and abused. Or worse sold. Me and my daughter come as a package deal if she can't stay I won't stay." He said he and ozpin stared each other down for a very tense five minutes.

The entire room was deadly quite as they both only stared down the other.

Glynda could only stare slack-jawed at jaunes audacity. While team RWBY and NPR stood behind Jaune in silent support.

Ozpin placed his mug down and smiled at Jaune.

" haha good to see you've got your father's devotion to his family. very well she can stay." He said Glynda adjusted her glasses.

" Headmaster I must object allowing a student to raise a child in a hunters academy would be a total disregard of school rules, what's more what would the board of education say abou-" she stopped as she looked down to see the small girl in front of her, her eyes wide and pleading with a small amount of adorableness in them.

"Please don't make me leave my daddy Pretty Lady," she said with a small sniffle at the end of her sentence, to add to the cute ness she flattend her ears the older woman felt her heart be stabbed by the cute girl. With a blushing face she nodded as she turned her head away from the adorable Faunus girl.

"F-fine you can stay…" she said with an large blush on her face and a slight chuckle from Ozpin. Glynda always had a soft spot for children. Lily swiftly behind her back turned to her father, a sparkle in her eyes as she quickly made a thumbs-up that clearly said 'Success' while the rest that saw her, minus Glynda, looked at the girl stunned. Lilly had the decency to look a little sheepish.

'that sneaky brat' they thought as they saw a rather cunning side to the Tiger eared and tailed girl. Jaune could only smile with pride. He and her tutor had been teaching Lilly how to survive using everything at her disposal and that included her ADORABLENESS seriously she was just way to cute you'd have to be heartless to not feel any sympathy.

"b-but her education should come first. So perhaps...she can receive a sort of home-schooling or you can enroll her on a elementary school close to the docks." She said and jaune nodded.

"however a small dorm room isn't the best place to raise a child." He said he reached into his desk and pulled out multiple keys.

" so I recommend teams JNPR and RWBY volunteer to be a guinie pig so to speak. Your two teams will live in a three story complex , it's large and is practically a fort. it used to be a old dormitory back during times of war it's more then capable of housing two teams."

"thank you sir." Said Jaune.

"Miss Rose can you please take the younge Arc with you to the new Dorm while I talk to her father in private for a bit, Ms. Goodwitch will show you to the dorm" he said as the blond woman nodded and guided the others to the door. Lily however was unwilling to move from her fathers leg as she griped tighter to his leg, Jaune smiled as he knelt down to meet her at eye level.

" don't wprry sweety i'll be right behind you honey, I just need to talk to Ozpin for a minute, go with auntie Nora for a bit and be a good girl Ok?" he asked the small girl.

"Ok daddy, but you better be right behind me!" she said as she pointed straight at his face, her cheeks slightly puffed out as if it were here serious face, the boy chuckled while holding out his pinky.

"Ok, I promise" he said as the girl grinned before she locked her pinky with his. She ran off and Nora picked her up letting her the younge faunus to sit on her shoulders.

"Ok lets go!" she said as they left the office with Glynda following close behind them, the door soon shut close as the two occupants were left in silence.

"Now Mister Arc" he said Jaune had a serious look on his face as he turned back to the man as he motioned to the spare seat adjacent from him.

"We have a lot to talk about" he said as the doors closed behind him.

The two of them once again where locked in a staring match. Ozpin didn't know why but for some reason there was a tension between them.

" so mister Arc care to explain why you didn't return upon the agreed time?" Asked ozpin

" well I found a mentor so to speak. I can't tell you who...but you will probably figure it out soon" he said with a smirk Ozpin poured jaune a cup of coffee.

" hey ozpin what's your favorite fairy tale?" Asked jaune ozpin raised and eyebrow but motioned for jaune to continue.

"well I was personally like a old legend called-"

 **CLIFFHANGER! MUWAHAHAHAHA**!

 **yes I just did that. Go ahead and rage all you'd like. But that's a spoiler for later. Hahaha**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed also a announcement. The four year training trip and the huntsmen are on temporary hiatus. Until further notice. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**

 **Omake Doctor Ooblecks coffee withdrawal**.

It was a peaceful day at beacon students where attending class, there weren't any Grimm invading, white fang attacks nope everything was a ok.

What they didn't realise however was that Doctor oobleck wife had put him on a special diet and that mean.

No coffee.

It had barely been one day since he had any coffee. His wife bless her didn't realise how dangerous it was to stop a addiction.

He was currently taking some appear work to ozpin office the minute he opened the door he was assaulted by the rich scent of coffee and seeing ozpin at his desk with his mug in hand.

It was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

*BOOOM* he dropped the stalk of paper work.

" I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yelled the hyperactive Doctor he rushed ozpin intent to get the sweet elixer in the porcelain grail.

Ozpin was surprised at this and jumped over oobleck and grabbing his cane apon landing.

Oobleck in his coffee withdrawal state tackled ozpin using his speed semblance sending the two of them crashing out the window Inorganic the courtyard below.

" OOOBLECK!"

"I NEEED IT!" Hissed oobleck with a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Ozpin sent a green shockwave through his body blasting and into the cafeteria. The crazed doctor only ran back out with several giant melons.

"COFFEE! COFFE!" He screamed and started to throw the watermelons at ozpin so fast they became small comets of destruction. Ozpin jumped and dodged the melons only for oobleck to grab his mug tugging at it.

"MINE!"


	4. Chapter 4

my favorite fairy tale? That's an odd question mister Arc" said ozpin he was curious as to why jaune had not returned.

"Hehe humor me." said jaune as he drank some of the coffee ozpin offered him.

Ozpin raised and eyebrow before he sighed. "very well I'm very found of the legend of the Silver eyed warriors. Why do you ask?"

"hmm you see my personal favorite legend was called The tale of Le chevalier de l'âme." he said and ozpin froze his mug mere inches from his lips. Ozpin placed his mug down and he leaned forward in his desk.

"the knights of the soul? I'm not familiar with that story mister arc." he said and jaune hummed.

"i suppose most haven't really heard it. It doesn't really matter for my point. I'm actually surprised I expected you to say the legend of the four maidens."

Ozpin was silent for a moment as he analyzed jaune.  
"and why would you assume that?"  
"...because you and I know both know the truth behind the legend." he said and ozpin expression grew serious.  
"And ho-"  
"who do you think took amber two years ago." he said and ozpin reached for his cane before jaune held up his hand. "relax were on the same side, le Chevalier De l'âme also known by few as the knights of the soul. You think your the only ones trying to keep remnant safe from the shadows? You think your brotherhood of maidens can take on the queen alone? Well you cant...and we can't either. Which is why I'm here. We need help ok the Black Queen is moving and she has a much larger force then we first believed. I'm talking she could invade vale and vacuo with grimm alone within a week huge." he said and ozpin only stared at jaune. Before he placed his hands on the desk. He motioned for him to continue and Jaune reached into his satchel and handed ozpin a scroll. "this is the scroll I was instructed to deliver to you. After that I am going to be under your command to show that the chevalier are sincerely asking for

Ozpin looked at the scroll before he activated it. Inside was only one number.  
Ozpin checked the gallery and was shocked to see amber scared face smiling weakly  
"she's alive she's weak but she's getting stronger each day."he said and ozpin sighed.  
"how long have you been apart of this mister arc?"

"only a year, it's why I didn't come back I couldn't turn my back on something as big and important as this." he said as he stared at ozpin. The two of them said nothing as the gears turned around the office. Ozpin hummed before he poured more coffee into his mug.

"and what exactly is your role?"

Jaune smiked. "well I'm the white knight. That's my role. To protect as many people as I can, to fight the grimm, to defend the kingdoms. To be a hero, a symbol, a Guardian."

"that's not what I meant."

"...well if you want to be technical I'm a paladin, it's one of the highest ranks a member of the chevalier can achieve. Think of it as being a general. There are three other generals, the Arbitor, the Black Knight, and Crimson Bane. And there is only one that we answer to most of the time. The Druid. He is very old, but extremely wise and cunning he taught me personally."

Ozpin nodded. Before he leaned forward.  
"how can I Trust you mister Arc?"

"Because I've seen her, I've seen the black Queen….and I know how evil she is." Jaune pulled up his shirt to show a large and white scare on his chest.  
"she almost killed me. You can trust that we want to protect remnant and that we share a common enemy. Whether or not you let me and my daughter stay is a completely different story and honestly it won't really matter much, when shit hits the fan we will probably work together anyways. Although I'm sure my friends would very pissed at you." jaune glared at ozpin and his auea spiked as his eyes glowed a dangerous blue. "by the way screw you. For treating everyone here like a chess piece toying with their lives….sacrificing them so easily. In the chevalier we at least give our members a choice...to choose if they want to fight this battle. Do not force this onto them ozpin. Or else I will make sure you won't be able to toy with them again." he warned ozpin merely stared able to jaune and his own Aura rose.  
"i have made many mistakes mister Arc."  
"ive made a few myself one I've never regreted was giving someone a choice. It's one of the reasons we haven't made contact with you until now. You toy and gamble with people's lives without their consent you force them into fighting for you. Summer,Ruby,Pyrrha ...my parents."  
Ozpin said nothing as he looked down with shame and regret in his eyes. Jaune only glared harder.  
"you treated them all like chess pieces in a fucking game with the Black Queen...and you sacrificed my parents. What was your plan? To empower me? To turn a pawn into a knight? To use me against the black Queen? Well ozpin I'm going to make one thing very clear." said jaune slowly and low so ozpin had to listen to now Jaune was Absolutely Furious and while his voice was calm all you could hear on his tone was Rage. "i am not your chess piece anymore, neither are my friends. If you continue to play these games with the people I care about if you sacrifice them for some fucking plan that may not even work. I swear I will tear down this fucking tower and rip off your head. AM I UNDERSTOOD PROFESSOR."

"is that a threat mister Arc?" Ozpin asked slowly as he and jaune were locked in a silent staring contest. One could feel the tension in the air it would take only a slight push for things to turn for blows.

"No it's a Promise. And you know my family mato." he said

Ozpin reached under his desk and jaune slowly reached for his sword. Until jaune froze. Ozpin placed crocrea morse on the desk.  
"...i will be the first to admit, I have made far too many mistake...but I never forget them. I never meant for you parents to die Jaune." Ozpin said as he leaned back and sighed heavily. "i cant speak for them...but I think your ready to wield it now."

Jaune slowly reached out and grabbed his family sword. He gripped the handle and for once...it to felt right in his hands.  
"...*sigh* look professor we got off topic. The point is we need to work together if we want to defeat Her. I don't approve of your methods, but we could use all the help we can get. Just call the Druid when you've made your decision. If that's all I think it's about time I went to that dorm you mentioned. Lilly has nightmares if I don't tuck her in." he said as he stood up strapping Crocrea Morse to his back. Ozpin stood as well grading the top of his cane. As he walked with Jaune toward the elevator.  
"...just one more question. Why did they take Amber?" he asked  
"because they knew what would have happened l, beacon would have been destroyed. So the chevalier made a move, the snuck in took amber and old iron wood panicked and tipped of the enemy without even realising it. Without amber here their entire plan was pointless so they began searching for the lost Maiden..or half maiden." explained jaune as he entered the elevator. "she's a very nice girl, very kind and caring towards everyone. Lilly is always bugging me to make her her new mommy." Jaune chuckled a bit and blushed a little.

Ozpin smiled before he laughed a bit."yes Amber is very special, she inherited her powers from her mother, when she got them she was studying to become a doctor. She didn't want to be a huntsmen but she didn't want to not use her powers properly either." he said

"well we try to giver her some freedom while we monitor her condition, some days its good other days it's life think that of we can find the women with the other half of her powers and kill her then maybe it will return to Amber and her condition could improve. But we still don't know who stole it in the first place."

They stopped their conversation as the elevator door opened and they walked down the halls of beacon.

"Ive gotta say professor it's kinda good to be back." he said and ozpin himmed.  
"well mister Arc you have been gone for quite a while. Come now the dorm you'll be staying in is this way."

"wait a second Arc is that you!?"

Jaune turned around to see cardin jaune had gotten taller to the point that he was just just a little bit taller then cardin.  
"in the flesh cardin." he said with a smile.  
"..damn I owe dove fifty lien I thought you were dead." said cardin a bit disappointed jaune sighed before he smiled.  
"good to see you too cardin." he said dryly

Jaune and Ozpin continued to walk pass the regular dorms to a two story building.  
"this will be your new home. It used to be used for political guest but now with the expansion of the school grounds we have a better facilities. So from now on you and team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY shall be using this facility as a guide pig project so to speak." he handed jaune a key.

"Thanks...remember what we talked about and think carefully on it sir" Jaune shakedown ozpin hand and they both squeezed a bit roughly.

"i will mister Arc." he said.

Jaune walked towards the door and nodded to ozpin before he opened it and was tackled by lilly.

"daddy I've been waiting you promised it wasn't going to take long." she said with a pout. Jaune only smiled at rubbed her head.  
"Hehe i know im sorry about that. I'll make it up to you sweety." he said and lilly beamed at him.  
"could you make that giant cookie thing?" she asked and her ears twitched.

"not tonight it's already late, did you eat with everyone else?" he asked and lilly nodded.

"alright did you find your room alright?"  
"yup they said I could sleep next to your room* she said.

Jaune had to admit this looked more like a mansion. he walked into a large living room that had a few leather couches and a giant HD TV a animated movie was playing and ruby was passed out on the couch cuddling Zwei.  
"Oh wuby was taking care of me. Zei scared me at first but I like him now. Oh the nice black haired lady offered to read to me too. And that pretty lady that bought me ice cream helped me unpack and she offered to braid my hair. And Nora was running so fast when she gave me a piggy back ride. And that guy with the pink in his hair made some really good food and." Jaune laughed a bit before he picked lilly up causing her to laugh.  
"geez how much sugar have you had? You'll never fall asleep at this rate." he said and lilly giggled  
"good then that means I can stay up with dad and we can watch the movie." she said jaune put down his traveling bag and swords before he draped ruby in his cloak and sat on another couch with lilly. They both leaned back and watched the movie lilly cuddling up against jaunes chest. A couple minutes in and jaune heard some light snoring. He looked down to see lilly fast asleep.

Jaune smiled and he rubbed her head. He yawned and leaned back into the very comfortable couch and he fell asleep.

Pov change  
Blake was walking towards the kitchen when she heard the static of the Tv. She walked I to the living room and saw that jaune was siting back on a couch and lilly was curled up and cuddling into his chest. The two of the fast asleep.

Blake smiled and she walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a blanket. She went over to them and draped the blanket over them.

It was a very touching and surreal sight. A human raising a faunus with so much love. It gave Blake some hope for the future, it was living proof that humans and faunus could live together could be family. Could fall in love….Wait what?

Blake blushed at that thought. Where had that come from? She'd never thought of Jaune like that before. Why would she even think that. No it's ridiculous he's just improved a lot and very caring and protective of lilly, he'd gotten stronger, handsome, still a bit goofy but more confident and...NO she was not having these thoughts it's just late and she needs some water.

Blake walked away before she froze when she heard lilly mumble in her sleep.  
"i love you dad."  
Blake smiled and walked into the kitchen filling up a glass of water and drinking it before she. Walked back into the living room took a picture of jaune and lilly and turned off the TV.

Blake looked back at jaune one more time and she couldnt help but think to hersel.  
'he isn't a bad father. All lilly needs now is a mother.' blake blushed at the thought before she walked into her room and stared  
to hit her heard on the surprisingly thick walls repeatedly.  
'no bad thoughts, think about Pyrrha and Ruby. They've been waiting for him don't go falling now Blake! But lilly needs a mother figure in her life and who better than another feline faunus? NO bad thoughts dammit lilly why do you have to be so Fricken cute and make jaune look attractive!...no wait I mean no I don't URGH screw it im just going to sleep!'  
Blake groaned and collapsed on her bed her forehead red and the wall was slightly cracked from her banging her head against it.

The next morning(Ruby pov)

Ruby woke up with a yawn as she got up she noticed the white cloak and for a moment she thought it was her mother's before she remembered that jaune had a cloak like this. zwei rolled off the couch onto the floor. She looked around and rubbed her eyes. She saw jaune leaning back and holding lilly as she snuggled into his chest  
"dawww that's so cute!" she said as she reached for her scroll to take a picture.

Ruby looked at the time and was surprised to see it was already 8:30. They didn't have classes today but she figured someone would be up by now.

She stood up and stretched and she silently walked over to the kitchen. Sure enough Ren was already working on pancakes.  
"morning ren" she said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of orange juice.  
"hey ruby, breakfast is almost ready." said Ren as he finished making the last of the pancakes. There were several stacks of pancakes and the only reason why Nora hadn't already devoured them all was because she hadn't smelled them yet. The walls and doors were surprisingly thick.

"should I wake everyone up?" she asked and Ren nodded.

Ruby walked back into the living room and she shook Jaune and lilly awake.  
"Jaune, lilly wake up breakfast is almost ready." she said jaune was the first to stir awake as he yawned. Lilly yawned before she mubled.  
"alright mommy I'm almost up." she said and ruby face turned bright red. Jaune blushed and lilly got up rubbing her eyes.  
"m-mommy?" asked ruby her face matching the color of her favorite cloak.

Lilly looked at ruby before she realised what she said. "Oh sorry I...was dreaming." she said and jaune sighed before he pat her head.

"...i know lilly." he said softly

Ruby continued to blush before he calmed down. "its alright lilly."she said before she walked to her everyone's room to wake them up for breakfast.

(Jaune pov)

Jaune sighed as he sat st the table with lilly. She had another dream, one that he wished he could have made a reality for her. She had told him about it before. About how she would always dream about her family, and jaune told her not to apologize. It was perfectly fine to dream about them, to wish they were there with her.

He had made it his personal mission to be a good parent to her. And he still didn't know if he was even doing it right. But she hasn't had a nervous break down and she was happy so he was doing something right.

"morning everyone." he said as his friends sat down at the large dinning table. He noticed how red blake forhead was.  
"Oh geez blake did I do that to you?"he asked and blake blushed before she rubbed her forhead.  
"uh..yeah sure you hit a bit too hard at the village." she said  
Yang grinned at blake with a knowing smirk and blake glared at her partner.

"so Jaune what's the deal with Ozluminati?" asked yang  
"he just wanted to know why I took so long, how lilly was doing, and he gave me back Crocrea Mors." he said

"so you ready for today Vomit boy?"

"Vomit boy?" asked lilly and yang grinned before she told lilly how Jaune got that Nickname and lilly laughed.

Jaune sighed before he bit I to another piece of beacon bacon.  
"haha laugh it up lilly I have way more embarrassing stories about you." he said with a grinn and lilly smacked his cheek with her tail playfully with a pout


	5. Chapter 5

Ozpin walked back into to his office and he called Glynda to come to his office to discuss his conversation with mister Arc.

That boy...no that man was something else. He had grown so much in the span of two years. When Ozpin sent him out he was a weak, nervous boy. When he returned, he was almost a completely different person.

But he had more pressing matters then Jaune's surprising growth.

Ozpin musing was interrupted as Glynda walked in.

"How did the talk with Mister Arc go?" she asked and Ozpin sighed.

"It was...enlightening to say the least...I'm calling Qrow and Ironwood...I've found Amber." he said and Glynda nearly dropped her Riding Crop

Ozpin placed his scroll on the desk and he called Ironwood and Qrow. Ironwood answered right away.

"Ozpin this better be important." he said as his face appeared on a holographic screen. "today was one of the VERY rare days off I get."

"Wait a moment Ironwood were waiting for Qrow."

"You've reached Qrow sorry I can't answer right now I was just in the middle of getti- "

"Qrow for the love of Dust this is important...I've found Amber." he said and Qrow stopped his flask half way before he tilted his head back and down the entire bottle.

"Alright you've got my attention." he said as he capped his flask and put it back into his pocket. Ironwood nodded and Ozpin sighed.

"It would seem there's another group out there we've never noticed before. They call themselves Le Chevalier de l'âme; The Knights of the soul. It would seem Mister Arc joined their ranks and even became a General. In less than a year I might add."

Ironwood's gaze hardened. "Are you telling me there is an unknown enemy at your doorsteps."

"No. Jaune Arc was a representative; they want to work together to stop the black Queen. Amber is alive and under their care, where exactly I don't quite know. This new group disturbs me however. Jaune claims they want what we want; to protect remnant. But they apparently don't approve of our methods." said Ozpin and Glynda had to resist rolling her eyes.

"hmm wait is this the same kid you've been having me look into? The blond kid that ran away from Beacon? The same one that made my Favorite niece cry?"

"Yes Qrow, he's the same one. He gave me a scroll to contact a man called the Druid, their leader." said Ozpin

"You can't be believing this Ozpin. This could be another move from the Black Queen. We would have noticed another group in the shadows." The General cut in.

Qrow laughed a bit and Ironwood raised an eyebrow as if to say. 'What's so damn funny. I'm being serious.'

"James, I'm going to be blunt. I believe mister Arc." said Ozpin. "Right now I know about as much as you do. Jaune didn't explain much. In fact, I think it's fair to say he loathes me...The boy knows about his parents, And the mission I sent them on."

"I told you it was a bad idea I told you to wait until I checked it out a bit." said Qrow. The room was silent as they all were reminded about that tragic mission.

Ozpin sighed before he put down his coffee mug, "The point is, if Jaune is willing to bite the bullet - knowing full well I sent his parents on a suicide mission - then the Black Queen must be moving."

"...so Sal-"

"Don't speak her name lightly James." warned Ozpin.

"... the Queen is moving. Yet we haven't noticed. I find that hard to believe. We would have noticed something like this." Ironwood said.

"Oh just like two years ago when Amber was ambushed and had some of her Magic stolen. Because we definitely saw that coming. Or Top hat and eyeliner hijacking your flag ship and escaping. Or, my personal favorite, when these knight guys snuck into Beacon, during the Vytal festival, somehow managed to get into the vault, get Amber, and leave without us so much as noticing until it was too late. Tell me, did you see that coming? Please, oh wise prophet, tell me what's gonna happen next. Are you going to regrow an actual brain, tin man?" mocked Qrow.

Ironwood clenched his teeth and looked away from the screen, ""That is a different matter Qrow. We woul-"

Qrow grunted cutting Ironwood off before he continued. "The truth of the matter, Jimmy, is we've been in the dark lately. Me and lil sis can't keep this network running alone. The Queen has been onto us and has covered her tracks. We can't see that far into the shadows anymore." he said and he leaned forward. "Honestly, we've never been as blind as we have been now. We haven't found any information on her movements in months, and she knows this."

The room was silent with an air of tension between them all. Glynda rubbed her forehead. "for once I actually agree with Qrow. But how can we trust this new Group? And how can we be sure they aren't planning anything besides attacking the Queen?"

Ozpin held the scroll up and he went to the only number on it. "... only one way to be sure." he tapped the contact number and the room was silent before someone answered.

"Hello Ozpin, I've been expecting your call."

With Jaune, after breakfast

Jaune was putting on his Armor, which had been fixed thanks to Pyrrha's semblance. He still needed to take a test to officially rejoin Beacon Academy.

He strapped Crocea Mors to his left hip and grabbed his other sword and shield. Now that he thought about it, he never did give them a name, even though he had made them himself. He shrugged as he collapsed the shield into a sheath. Next, he grabbed his helmet and placed it onto his head. He stretched his arms and moved around some to make sure he had secured his armor properly. Jaune walked out of his room and to the living room. Lily was playing tug of war with Zwei using an old sock.

The front door opened and Coco Adel walked in and stared at the armored figured and her first reaction at seeing an unknown person in their dorm, who looked like they were ready for war. She pulled out her minigun and the barrel started to spin.

Jaune held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Easy Coco puffs!" he said.

"Dad who is she!?" asked Lily as she hid behind one of the arm chairs.

Coco raised an eyebrow. Only a few people ever called her Coco puffs. Her team, team RWBY and the members of team (J)NPR. "... Wait, Vomit Boy?" she asked.

Jaune slowly put his hands on his Helmet and he lifted it off his head. "Yup...can you put away the mini gun now? Your scaring my daughter." he said Coco folded up her gun into her usual handbag.

"Coco what happened?" asked Velvet, walking into the house. She looked at Jaune and froze. "J-Jaune?" she asked as she walked forward "oh my dust is it really you?"

Jaune smiled "Sup bun-bun" Velvet smiled and she ran up and hugged Jaune.

"Oh my oum it is you!" she shouted Jaune chuckled and hugged Velvet back.

"Hahaha. It's good to see you too. Finally, someone who hasn't tried to attack me on sight." Jaune paused, noticing the two older girls staring curiously at his daughter. "Oh, right. Coco, Velvet, this is my daughter Lily. Lily come on out and say hello." he said and Lily ran out from behind the seat, but still hid behind her father. Mostly because she was still scared of Coco.

"Hi I'm Lily, are you friends of my dad?" she asked. Velvet crouched down and looked at Lily.

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you, I'm Velvet...Wait daughter!?" she asked in shock as she looked between Jaune and Lily.

"Whoa you get a girl pregnant before Beacon Arc?" asked Coco as she lowered her sunglasses. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities. She's seen some extremely young girls who ended up becoming pregnant in some of the villages out in the frontier. It was a really uncomfortable topic that no one really liked to mention, but it was possible.

Jaune shook his head. "No I adopted her after her village was destroyed."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lily I'm Velvet, that's Coco." The rabbit Faunus said. Coco walked over and smiled, but Lily hid behind Jaune more. Coco flinched a bit and wondered why Lily seemed to be afraid if her when she remembered.

"Oh, right, big gun. Sorry about that kiddo just didn't know who Jaune was for a sec. I'm friendly." she said while a taking off her sunglasses and putting her monstrosity of a weapon away.

Lily slowly stepped out from behind her father's back. She wasn't very shy but she was cautious of people especially when they attack or threaten her dad.

"So... wanna fill us in?" asked Coco.

"Later. I've got to take a test to officially become a beacon student again." he said and Coco nodded.

"Huh, actually, that might explain why Fox and Yatsu were called by Ozpin. Well good luck and you owe us an explanation. I want DETAILS." she said as she walked down the hall patting Lily on the head. "Oh me and Velvet can watch Lily if you want, by the way."

Velvet smiled "It's no problem for me; I have literally a dozen younger siblings."

Just then, Ruby and her team walked out. "Hey Jaune what's going on here?"

"Ah just about to head out. I'll meet up with you guys after the test." The knight said.

"Actually, a bunch of the third years are going to be watching the exam." said Weiss.

"Alright then, you guys get to see how awesome I've really become." Jaune said, giving the heiress a lop-sided grin.

"Yeah Yeah, just hurry up Vomit boy." Yang called from the back of the crowd. Jaune knelt down to Lily's level.

"Daddy I wanna watch you fight, please I promise to behave." Lily said. She always wanted to see how awesome her dad was for herself, but every time he went off he left her behind. She wanted to see it for herself this time.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmmm…. Alright sure, but you need to be on your best behavior. I do not want another beta incident." he said and Lily nodded. "Hey Velvet, change of plans. We're taking my daughter with me."

"Well I can go with you and watch her in the stands." Velvet replied. Jaune nodded and they all left, heading towards the arena. When they got there, Jaune left Lily with Velvet and walked out to the stage. Sure enough, all his classmates were there. He drew Crocea Mors and his sword and waited.

Professor Ozpin stepped forward, "I'll keep this brief. This young man has trained diligently, and wishes to return to beacon. Jaune Arc, former leader of team JNPR, wishes to become a student here once more. Jaune, you must pass a third-year initiation. You have to survive a two on one battle with two members from team CFVY."

Fox and Yatsuhashi walked onto the stage. There were a few cheers and a few murmurs from the students. Mostly because they all vaguely remember Jaune being weak. Jaune could see team CRDL making bets on his chances of survival.

"Jaune it's good to see you again. But sadly, I must test you. I won't guarantee you'll come out of this unharmed." said Yatsuhashi as he drew his large blade. Fox said nothing he simply cracked his neck and got ready to fight.

"Don't worry Yatsuhashi, I've gotten pretty good at fighting." said Jaune. The screen popped up and Jaune's aura bar appeared on the screen. It was a purple color much to everyone's confusion, except for the professors. The match began and Jaune stepped back as Fox smashed his fist into the spot Jaune was creating a large crater. Jaune ducked under Yatsuhashi blade and he cut into his side with both his swords. Jaune rolled back and started to parry against the blades of Fox's gauntlets. The two of them moving in a blur of motion.

Jaune side stepped and tried to kick the other boy, only for him to flip back.

"Ok you seem pissed." said Jaune and Fox only grunted. Yatsuhashi brought down his sword and Jaune crossed his blades above his head to block it. Jaune grunted at the sheer force behind the attack before he pushed Yatsuhashi back and rolled other of the way to avoid Fox.

As the fight progressed, Lily was watching in wide eyed admiration if her father. "Whoa dad is really fast." she said and Velvet smirked a bit although she was worried about how aggressive Fox was being. It might have something to do with the fact Velvet was depressed after Jaune had left. It wasn't very well known but Velvet...kinda had a crush on Jaune before he left…. ok she was crushing hard. And when he left she was depressed because she didn't have the courage to tell him. Fox and her team were also looking for Jaune. Velvet had no doubt that Fox was angry at Jaune for making her feel so sad. Fox and Coco were like the team mom/big brother. And where VERY protective. Velvet noticed Jaune aura meter go down a bit and she saw his body envelope in white aura before he plunged his blade into the ground and the floor exploded around him Fox was hit by a few chunks of the floor and Yatsuhashi used his claymore to protect himself a bit. Velvet jaw dropped and she looked back at Jaune aura. It was barely dripping down and she realized something.

Jaune had enough aura to create another layer to the aura meter. Jaune didn't let up, he ran at Yatsuhashi and jumped up kicking him in the face.

"Yatsuhashi!" yelled Fox. Fox ran towards Jaune and punched him in the chest and continued to land a flurry of punches against him before he pulsed his aura and sent Jaune flying back. Jaune dropped his swords as he hit the ground several feet away. Jaune got back to his feet and quickly slung his shield off his back just in time to block Yatsuhashi. Fox appeared at his right side and Jaune smirked. He unfolded Crocea Mors shield, which was lighter than his usual shield, and knocked the older student away. He spun and slammed the side on his large shield into Yatsuhashi face. Yatsuhashi fell to the ground and Jane jumped back as Fox tried to cut into him.

In the stands

"Holy shit he didn't use that at the village!" said Yang as she watched Jaune just level the older students.

"Language! There's a kid here Yang." said Ruby.

"...guys…. what if we only got so close to defeating Jaune was because he was already tired?" asked Weiss. The others shivered at the thought. If that was the case, then that would have been a very different story.

Back in the arena.

"You ok man." asked Fox as he pulled Yatsuhashi to his feet.

"I'm alright, he's strong." The swordsman replied.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the last time we saw this kid he was really weak. But he's holding his own against us." said Fox

"Can we hold out until her runs out of aura?"

"Probably not." Fox pointed to the aura meters. "Operation jack rabbit?"

Yatsuhashi nodded to Fox and he charged at Jaune incredibly fast considering the size and weight. Jaune lifted his shield to block and Fox knocked his other shield out of his hands. Jaune don't try to fight Yatsuhashi instead he uses his shove to get further back. Jaune knelt down and, reaching into his boot, pulled out a small smg. He opened fire on Fox's chest until Ozpin announced Fox was out due to his aura level.

Jaune pushed Yatsuhashi back and swung his shield. Yatsuhashi and Jaune clashed again and again. Jaune arms rattled every time he met Yatsu's claymore with his shield. Jaune dropped the empty smg and he clenched his free hand into a fist. Aura began to wisp around his fist. Jaune slammed the tip of his shield into Yatsuhashi arms and punched him in the stomach. At first nothing happened, until the giant swordsman's aura meter dropped all the way down to red and he coughed violently and dropped to his knees. A bell rang, ending the match. Jaune took off his helmet and rubbed Yatsuhashi's back as the giant continued to cough.

"Sorry about that big guy. Here stand up straight, hand over your heads. Breath." The knight said as he helped Yatsuhashi to his feet. The samurai breathed with shaky breath.

"What did you do!?" he gasped

"It's an aura attack I learned. It isn't lethal, well not the amount of aura I used anyways. It sends a shock into your nerves and your stomach while simultaneously making your body and aura think there was an open wound. Your aura rushes to your stomach increasing the shocking sensation. Normally it ends with someone throwing up and or passing out." explained Jaune.

Yatsuhashi grunted and rubbed his stomach. "Please don't ever use that on me again." he said and Jaune gave him a sheepish smile.

Ozpin cleared his throat drawing the attention of the young knight. "Mister Arc you successfully passed your evaluation exam, with flying colors, and would be very welcome back at Beacon Academy" the headmaster said as he offered his hand to Jaune, who shook it. Jaune discreetly accepted the note Ozpin gave him during the handshake.

"Thank you sir." he said and they parted ways. Jaune walked towards his team when. Fox walked over to Jaune and held out his hand.

"Welcome back Arc." he said and he and Jaune shook hands and Fox squeezed it a bit hard.

Lily ran onto the stage. "Dad you where awesome!" she said.

"Of course I am. I'm your dad." he said, ruffling her hair, much to the young girls dismay.

Ruby ran up and cheered. "Alright the super eight are back together!" Blake groaned and Yang looked proud.

"I refuse to call us that." said Weiss.

"the magnificent 8."

"No!"

"the fearsome 8"

"No!"

"the super friends?"

"Oh god stop you're being worse than yang now!" yelled Weiss. Jaune watched in nostalgia as Weiss and ruby bickered back and forth. He chatted with Fox and Yatsu. And he looked out at everyone.

He smiled a bit, before he looked at Ozpin who nodded to him. He looked back at his friends, who were unaware of what the year held for all of them; what was about to shake remnant to its core. He only hoped his friends would be able to handle it.

"Dad come on we're all going out to eat to celebrate!" shouted Lily. Jaune was about to walk over when Nora, in an impressive show of strength, lifted Jaune onto her shoulders.

"Come on fearless leader! No time to daydream when you've got Pizza to eat!" she cheered.

"Nora put me down please." he said and Nora shook her head.

"No way. Hang on tight Jauney, this is gonna be fun" she said. Jaune yelped as Nora ran and carried him out the arena with teams RWBY and CFVY along with his team. As they all exited the arena Ozpin looked up at the aura meter.

"...Glynda how rare is it for someone to have that much aura?" he smashed while sipping some coffee.

"It's uncommon but it isn't as rare as you think. Why do you ask?" she said.

"...no reason." said Ozpin as he made his way out of the arena.

That evening

It wasn't until late at night that Jaune was able to escape his friends. He entered Ozpin's office and Glynda stared at him while Ozpin poured another mug of coffee for the boy.

"Well now mister Arc. We've come to an agreement to work together with your knights. However we want to keep things...in the shadows." The teacher said.

Jaune only rolled his eyes and he grabbed the mug off the table.

"I'm going to be honest that's going to be both stupid and impossible at this point. The minute she makes her move. It's going to be out in the open. But not before she tries to divide the kingdoms more. You and I both know that it's only going to take a nudge for the kingdoms to go to war with each other. It would be best to put her in a situation where her evil is seen by everyone. Get people to rally with each other to fight the Grimm." he said.

"And how do you suppose that?" asked Ironwood, as a holographic projection of the man appeared and paced back and forth in front of them.

"Simply put, we show the world what they are up against. Starting with that army of Grimm."

"Do you know what kind of panic that would cause?!" said Ironwood and he made a jesture with his hand.

"Oh so I suppose your plan is to just wait for this army to attack and then have to deal with the knowledge that you could have helped, or at least helped prepare for this shit storm heading our way. Tell me how many people do you think will die huh. If people panicked, we can rally them against the Grimm get a full effort to prepare and defend the kingdoms. Get evacuation stations set up, huntsmen put into place, defenses fully loaded and functional. I think the short moments of panic will be worth it if we can get prepared sooner." said Jaune.

The General shook his head. "And draw the hordes to the kingdoms and empower them more?!" he said in a superior tone, as if to tell Jaune he didn't know what he was talking about. Jaune grit his teeth before he stood straight and walked up to Ironwood's hologram.

"THEY ARE ALREADY HEADING THIS WAY! VALE AND VACUO AND MISTRAL AND EVEN ATLAS ARE GOING TO BE HIT WITH EVERYTHING SHE HAS!" yelled Jaune and he pointed at the Generals stunned face. "IF WE DON'T GET THE KINGDOMS READY FOR WAR THERE WON'T BE ANY WAR!.it will be a slaughter. That's how bad it is." Glynda was impressed with Jaune. He managed to silence General Ironwood, a feat not many can claim.

The General frowned before he composed himself and straightened his uniform. "I do not think it is wise."

"Bull crap Jimmy. Just two years ago you were boasting during the Vytal festival about how they saw your ships and felt secure. You didn't give a damn about subtlety then. The only reason you're against this is because it's coming from him." said Qrow as he appeared alongside the General in a hologram. He pointed a finger at Jaune. "Also, we are going to have a serious talk about my niece bud."

"Look, General, this fight is coming into the light. It can be on our terms, or the Black Queen's terms. Take your pick Iron man." said Jaune as he drank some coffee. "The Knights are already in position to announce it. We have our own tower we can use to broadcast a podcast of footage of the horde."

"Another thing I don't like. You knights show up out of nowhere. You appear to have a lot of information on us. Why don't you start by telling us about you?" said Ironwood.

Jaune sighed before he nodded. "Fine then. The knights are...well we have enough weapons and people to be considered a small Kingdom. We control a chain of small islands that we've cleared of Grimm, a small but effective navy, and enough facilities for everything from housing to science. We have some of if not the best medical equipment and personnel in the world, along with some of the best training facility's."

"And how exactly have you gained the equipment for any of this?" Ironwood interrupted.

"We take in people from and all wakes of life. Scientists who were driven out of atlas, farmers from Mistral, former huntsmen from Vale, doctors from Vacou. Even a few pirates from time to time. Not to mention we've existed for hundreds of years. We've built, grown and developed a lot of technology and weapons."

"...so your telling me you have an army." asked the General slowly.

"Yes, and a damn good one. We aren't your enemies. We're allies, but we want to keep our independent rights. We aren't a part of any of the four kingdoms, we're a separate kingdom. An organization with the mission of protecting remnant from the Black Queen." said Jaune. General Ironwood was about to say something before Glynda stopped him

"Look this isn't the time for you to have a dick measuring contest with a 19-year-old James." said Glynda

"I'd win anyways" said Jaune with a grin. Before Glynda pointed at him.

"You shut up." said Glynda sternly and Jaune shrugged.

"Hey just telling the truth here." The knight said. Glynda walked over and smacked him across the head, eliciting a small yelp.

Ozpin sighed and rubbed his head. "And you've officially become your father." he said and Jaune chuckled.

The General looked over at Ozpin and made a gesture at Jaune. "...Ozpin I still don't think we need the aid of these knights if I talk to the Atlesian council. I can get my fleet into position and deal with this horde. We were able to handle everything from the breach that happened here two years ago to hordes as large as lakes."

Jaune slammed his hand on Ozpin desk. "Bull shit, I was there two years ago your mighty fleet didn't do shit until after the beacon student and staff had handled the situation." said Jaune. Ironwood crossed his arms and walked over to Jaune.

"The kingdoms need stability and peace. If we come out and say there's a horde coming, the people will panic. If we allow them to panic, there won't be any peace."

"The dead also have peace Ironwood. And that's the kind of peace hundreds of thousands of people will have if you don't tell them." said Jaune as he glared at Ironwood. The two of them would have butted heads if it weren't for the hologram.

"That's enough, both of you." said Ozpin and Jaune huffed before he stepped back and Ironwood. "... Jaune how much are you willing to tell the world?"

"We are planning to inform them that the Grimm are gathering and they are being led by something incredibly powerful." he promptly answered. "And that we are calling on the kingdoms to fight against it."

Ozpin nodded. "Is that all?"

"No. We will also show them the black Queen and what she is capable of. Video footage of her personal visit to one of our bases. It gruesome but it will get people's attention." he said. Ironwood was about to say something when Jaune beat him to it. "It was a slaughter; I was there. She wanted to send a message. She almost KILLED me. You've never seen her in person. She is the devil that walks upon the mortal plane, and she is finally ready to bring about the end." he said and Ozpin folded his hands on the table.

"Mister Arc that isn't how we operate."

"Well, like it or not, the knights are going through with it. You can either support us or ignore us but we are going to tell people the truth about the real battle going on." he said and Ironwood slammed his fist into his desk causing the hologram to flicker.

"I won't allow it!" he yelled and Jaune held up his hand.

"Well suck it up tin man" yelled Jaune as he flipped off the General.

"Mister Arc!" shouted Glynda.

"No. I'm done with this conversation, I've told you about our plan and our strength. This is the best course of action, and I won't let the paranoia of a robotic General stop us from saving thousands of lives. So, General Irondildo, you can go shove it right up your A-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Ozpin as he stood up and slammed his hands into the table. The room was silent for a good few minutes before Jaune took a deep breath before he put down the coffee mug.

"...I will apologize for that last comment; I was out of line." said Jaune Calmly. "I'm willing to move past it if you are General Ironwood."

James only fixed his tie before he sighed. "Very well...I will take what you said under consideration mister Arc...However I believe that we shouldn't drag any civilians into this conflict."

"I'm not saying recruit everyone that can fight. I'm saying get them ready… besides they're already are part of this. It's humanity VS the Grimm. There's not going to be the choice to sit out on the sidelines and watch from a tv. The best we can do is get shelters prepared, battlements set up and armies into position for one of the hardest, and most gruesome Grimm invasion to date." said Jaune and Ironwood reluctantly nodded.

"Hehe I kinda like this kid." said Qrow and Glynda groaned

"I was half hoping you passed out drunk." she said.

"What you all need my clever humor." said Qrow.

Ozpin sat back down and rubbed his forehead. "I'm too old for this." he said and Jaune chuckled.

"So is there anything else. I should hurry back to my dorm before anyone notices I'm gone." said Jaune

"One more thing, is Amber safe?" asked General Ironwood. Jaune smiled.

"Yes, she's safe. She's really something special, very caring, kind….and the kids around the facility love her. She's studies with the other doctors and is trying to find ways to get her strength back. It's been slow but she's strong enough to defend herself now. But we still monitor her condition." he said and Ironwood nodded.

"Just how did you become a leader Jaune?" asked Ozpin

"... well after I found Lily, and she became my daughter. I met the Druid he was surrounded by Beowulfs. I didn't know who he was but I saw he was in danger so I ran to defend him. I fought and was almost killed when he saved me instead. He offered to teach me, and I accepted. He put me through hellish training but it was worth it. He showed me the real fight, that rages in the shadows. I was his Apprentice and he gave me missions and tasks. He tested me." he said while walking towards the large window. He stared out into the emerald forest and the night sky. "I have fought Grimm and man alike; I won't deny that I have blood on my hands...there were people I couldn't save because I wasn't strong enough or fast enough or smart enough. For months, I was being trained, being sent on missions. I was slowly given more and more responsibility and leadership positions. I was put in charge of a small team, then a small ship then a flagship until I was given the White Knight title. And a new mission...give people hope. And that's what I did for an entire year. Up until I got new contact you." he said and Ozpin nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Jaune and he waited when no one else said anything he nodded. "Ok then I'll see you all again another time. I have to get back." he said as he walked towards the elevator. Once he was gone Ironwood sighed before he shut off his monitor. The old General sat down in his chair in Atlas before he started to make contingency plans for Jaune Arc and the Knights.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and gave an exasperated sigh that Glynda shared.

"Like father like son huh." she said.

"...actually he reminds me more of his mother. Given the temper and passion." said Ozpin.

The house

Jaune Quietly entered the dorm building and walked into the kitchen to get some water. He was halfway to the faucet when the light flicked on.

"Where have you been Jaune?" asked Blake as she folded her arms in the doorway. Jaune gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shhhh I don't want to wake anyone." he whispered as he filled his cup with water. Blake tapped her foot and Jaune felt like a husband who was caught drinking late with his friends. Jaune Quickly made up a half truthful story about why he was up.

"...I have nightmares Blake...sometimes I just need to take a walk or workout to fall back asleep you know." he said slowly and he sighed.

Blake expression softened before she sighed. "Yeah I know. I get nightmares as well...what do you see?" she asked. And Jaune took a sip of water.

"... I see claws and teeth. And darkness...I hear my friends and family screaming. And I see Lily…. covered in blood." he said slowly. "... I'm still afraid I might not be strong enough to protect anyone."

Blake walked towards him. "...I'm...not very good at comforting people but. For what it's worth I think you plenty strong now Jaune." she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

"...Thanks Blake." he finished a glass of water. He stared into her almost hypnotic golden eyes and she stared back into his own. "So, why are you up so late Miss Belladonna?"

Blake looked away. "...nightmares." she said simply and Jaune nodded.

"...wanna talk about it?" he asked

"It's late." she said and Jaune nodded.

"Technically it's early it's 2 am." he said and Blake smacked his arms. He chuckled a bit. "Alright I get it. You don't have to tell me. But if you ever need to you can always come to me." he said as he put the empty glass in the sink. Blake smiled softly at him and Jaune couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"Thank you Jaune." she said and Jaune Blushed before he nodded and walked out of the kitchen before he popped his head back.

"Oh there's a can of tuna behind the eggs by the way." he said and as he walked away he smirked when he heard Blake practically rip the refrigerator door open. He walked into his room and changed back into a pair of loose gym shorts. He crawled into his bed and he slowly drifted to sleep. He wasn't lying to Blake, he had nightmares all the time, he just never let Lily know. He was her pillar of strength he couldn't look afraid for her he needed to be brave. So, he faced the nightmare. Every night and he let it remind him what he's fighting for.

What he didn't tell her though was of the pale woman dressed in a black cloak, standing with bloody hands and fearsome gazes. The Black Queen.

Salem.

Jaune jolted awake when he felt someone nudge him.

"Dad, are you awake?" whispered Lily Jaune took a deep breath and he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah I'm up. What's up Lily?" he asked and Lily gripped his sheets.

"I had a nightmare...T-thanks monsters where coming for me again." she said and Jaune sat up and hugged her.

"it's ok sweetie it was just a dream, the monsters aren't here, your safe." he said and Lily nodded.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked and Jaune nodded he scooted over and pulled the covers up Lily crawled into bed and Jaune wrapped the blanket around her. He watched Lily close her eyes and he cleared his throat. Before he started to sing lowly.

"Wandering child of the earth Do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth You were destined for more"

He sang, not realizing that Lily had left his door wide open. Blake stood there in the door way listening to Jaune gentle lullaby. She had just finished the tuna in the fridge and was on her way to her room when she saw Lily enter Jaune's room.

"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong They will try to to silence your song But right here is where you belong So don't search anymore

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking A masterpiece still in the making The blue in an ocean of grey You are right where you need to be Poised to inspire and to succeed"

Blake was startled when yang suddenly walked next to her with a scroll in hand.

"You'll look back and you'll realize one day in your eyes there is doubt As you try to figure it out But that's not what life is about So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you It can't take the light that's inside you So don't you dare try to hide" he sang while tucking Lily in more with the blanket. He smiled when he started to hear her gently breathe. "Let your fears fade away

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking A masterpiece still in the making The blue in an ocean of grey You are right where you need to be Poised to inspire and to succeed You'll look back and you'll realize one day

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking" he sang dragging on the word waking. Before he slowly and softly whispered into Lily slowly ear. "A masterpiece still in the making The blue in an ocean of grey You are right where you need to be Poised to inspire and to succeed Soon you'll finally find your own way"

Blake and yang could only stand on the door way before they both slowly walked away closing the door quietly.

The two of them looked at each other before yang mouthed.

"I didn't know he could sing."

Blake nodded and she looked at Jaune's room. It was too much for her it was too perfect to be real. Was she dreaming?

She quickly walked to her room and sat in her bed and she once again battle herself in her mind on her thoughts circling the Blond Knight.

Yang was in in a similar boat. That was honestly one of the most touching and heartwarming things she's ever seen. And it definitely added a truck load of brownie points with her.

 **hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the lullabies Jaune was signing is called wanderers lullaby by Adriana Figueroa. I would highly recommend listening to it it's beautiful, all rights to that lullaby go to her.**

 **Also I am in desperate need for a beta for this story my main concern is spelling and grammar. If anyone is interested in helping me out pm me please.**

 **As always I hope you guys and gals enjoyed, leave a review to tell me what you think. And have a good day/night/morning/evening and or afternoon.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune felt awkward in the uniform again. It was odd to wear something like the beacon uniform. Especially the damn tie. After struggling with the tie for about thirty minutes he finally did it.

He somehow managed to destroy his tie.

Jaune tossed it over his shoulder and settled for what he had. Lily was still asleep and jaune left a note on the night stand for her. Lily was wearing a pink bunny onesie. She's the one that picked it out because it was comfortable and cute.

So with that done jaune continued into the kitchen to eat with his team.

"So…" There was a long moment of silence because while they all were a team again the dynamics were still messed up. He guessed that made sense Nora Ren and Pyrrha had two years to bond and become a strong three man team.

But Jaune wasn't used to it granted he was often put into groups and in a leadership position but they were always temporary and we're often already part of teams.

The closest he got to any team was team.

MXIE (Moxie) they were a huntsmen team trained by the knights, they were all around his age and we're pretty cool people. Lilly had dubbed them the crazy babysitters.

Jaune couldn't argue having worked with them multiple times. They were all borderline insane in his opinion. And that's why he liked them Honestly who would be crazy enough to try and balance four people onto a motorcycle and drive down a mountain side covered in grimm while shooting everything in sight… Yeah

Team MXIE probably never learned the term restraint.

Besides the occasional mission with MXIE most of the time he was working on his own . So he was pretty awkward around his team from beacon.

"...So we have professor peaches class today." he said and Ren nodded before he continued to eat his breakfast. "...so….weather's nice today."

"yes it's delightful."said Pyrrha while finishing a glass of orange juice.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes and they ate their breakfast. Jaune glanced at Pyrrha and she would quickly look away.

….yeah he was going to have to work with his team more. Maybe a hang out in vale this weekend would be a good idea. Just team JNPR. His treat.

"so I know this won't make up for anything but...how about we go out into vale this weekend just team JNPR. To you know catch up and make up for lost time." he said and Pyrrha and Nora perked up at that. "That sounds grand Jaune." nodded Pyrrha

Nora nodded quickly. .

They all finished their breakfast and they made their way to their first class. Professor Peach was a rather short women with untamable curly orange hair and often wore a lab coat over a colorful pink shirt and orange skirt.

She taught dust alchemy and advanced Dust crafting. Currently he was making a Paralysis dust using fire and electric dust along with just a little ice.

Nora for obvious reasons was required to keep her hands firmly tied to THE table.

Jaune and Pyrrha had made a very potent stun dust it completely paralyzed a full grown Ursa for about 20 minutes.

That was basically all they had to do for that class so jaune chatted more with Pyrrha and they exchanged some stories.

" Wait are you telling my you survived an encounter with a hydra?" she asked and jaune nodded.

"Yeah that thing was a bitch and a half to kill thankfully the guy I was working with had a bunch of grenades we cut off the head as close to the body as possible then we shoved them into the opening. The grimm healed it's neck up and the explosion ripped through its upper chest. It might have destroyed it's heart or something. " he continued since they had no clue where exactly or if the grimm even had any organs but hey hit and miss.

"That's impressive most Hydra have thick necks to begin with. But to be able to kill one with just one other huntsmen is quit a feet." The former champion could only nod in respect to that.

"Yeah it was tiring and annoying and it kept regrowing it's heads, people were panicking, the wall was on fire, and my favorite hoodie was trashed….I really hate mondays." he cursed and Pyrrha laughed.

As the class dragged on there was one thing plaguing his mind, when should he tell his friends the real truth. He didn't want them to feel obligated to fight with him, he wanted them to make that choice on their own.

The Knights were gearing up for war. And soon he would have to take charge and lead the other knights.

But there were a few things he's wanted to do first. Number one find a safe place for lily to stay while he fought, number two find someone to take care of her while he was away….and in the worst case for when he died. Number three was to have fun with his team and RWBY and CFVY

Jaune continued to talk with Pyrrha until his scroll started to ring. He ignored it since it was on vibrate in his pocket. Until it didn't stop almost immediately after it ended it would start again. After the third time jaune picked up his scroll and asked to walk out of the class.

"Hello?" he asked

Before he smirked when he heard a familiar voice.

"The Queen is moving her jester Exercise caution." said a masked voice but Jaune knew exactly who it was.

" Got it, should I hunt him down?" he asked as he walked further from the door.

"Negative avoid him if possible if you engage him kill him." Jaune nodded while he had some history with the Jester he still shouldn't risk a full battle with him. Honestly If jaune had to give his chance of survival and Victory hed give himself 50/50 just due to the man's unpredictable tendencies and skills.

"Alright….take care Arbiter." He said

"Good hunting White knight."

The call ended and Jaune pocketed his scroll. The Knights had codes to talk about the enemy well the members they knew about.

The jester was always a wild card and Jaune had the unfortunate pleasure of running into him on multiple occasions.

He supposed hed need to keep his guard up while in vale from now on….scratch that he'd need to keep his guard up everywhere the madman was crazy enough and skilled enough to attack him at beacon if he wanted to.

At the very least the man would take no small amount of joy from all the dead students that tried to defend their school.

Jaune returned to the class and resumed talking to Pyrrha.

The rest of the class was just spent with the two of them talking and catching up and on more than one occasion She would ask Jaune about any grimm he killed or a mission. She even asked a lot about lilly.

When lunch rolled around they all headed toward the cafeteria. And for the first time in two years he sat with his team and Rwby for lunch.

"so guys can I ask you a favor." asked the knight and ruby nodded.

"ok I kinda want to take my team out to vale to catch up this weekend do you mind watching lily for me?" he asked and ruby smiled brightly.

"I can definitely do that." she said and jaune sighed in relief he knew his daughter well and she would no doubt cause trouble If she was left alone for the weekend.

"thanks so what have you guys been up to since I left?" he asked

"we've mostly been training and dealing with personal matters." said weiss.

"please weiss here pretty much gave up her title as heiress to the schnee dust company to continue being a huntress." said Yang and weiss glared at yang.

"what everyone knows already." said yang and weiss sighed before she continued to eat.

"Gey daddy!" Jaune looked over his shoulder and he started to choke on his sandwich when he saw his Daughter sitting on the shoulders of CARDIN WINCHESTER.

"Wait your here dad Arc?" asked cardin and jaune coughed a few times as he chocked on his sandwich.

Nora immediately pulled him up and yelled.

"CLEAR!" SHE gave jaune the heimlich with a added effect of shocking Jaune.

jaune spat out his food and he gasped.

"dad you ok?" asked his daughter with a worried expression.

"Yeah I'm fine just surprised is all." he said and he looked at cardin with a look of disbelief.

Cardin realised why and he sighed.

"I don't Pick on kids Arc...plus I've mellowed out a little." he said and he grabbed lilly and put her down on the floor.

"thanks for helping me find my dad." she said and cardin nodded before he walked away.

Jaune looked at cardin and at his friends

"Did that just happen?" he asked and his friends only nodded.

"Dude cardin cleaned up his act….still a Jerk but better than he used to be."said Yang and Jaune nodded as he sat down. Lily sat next to him

"so what are you doing here lily? Weren't you supposed to stay at the dorm?"

"Yeah but I got bored so I thought I'd look for you."she said and jaune nodded.

He supposed it was about time to enroll her into school. The problem was getting her to school and back. The earliest bullhead arrived at 6am and his first class didn't start until 8 so if he woke lilly up early too the first bullhead in the morning girls to vale and ran at his tone speed to the closest school then maybe he could make it back in time with enough time spare time to get to his first class.

Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked through some elementary schools that were close to the airfield he found one about 6 blocks away.

Vincent elementary it wasn't a bad school from what he could see and they were accepting transfer students. He looked around more and he saw that they accepted everyone human and faunus into their school and provided equal education and opportunities.

He looked down at lily and he filled out the online application. And sent it.

"...Hey lilly how do you feel about going to school in Vale?" he asked and lily looked up at him. And her ears flattened

"do I have to go to school?" she asked/whined. And jaune smirked and rubbed her head.

"yes you're going to school no it's ands or butts. I just sent an application to a elementary school I'll know if you were excepted in a few days." he said and lily pouted.

"don't give me that look you need to go to school." he said

" But I don't wanna go to school." she whined and jaune smirked and he told lilly what his parents told him many years ago.

"but lily don't you know...grimm each naughty children that don't go to school." he said and lily looked at him and gulped.

"ive been fighting them off but who knows if you don't go to school one might just goblet you up." he said and he tickled lily making her laugh.

"ok ok I'll go." she said and jaune smiled. And he stopped tickling her.

"good" he said and patted her head.

Everyone at the table looked at jaune and lilly it was once again very touching to see.

"...your a really doting father jaune." said Ren and jaune nodded.

"Im just imitating my father." he said and Ren nodded.

After lunch lilly spent her time in the dorms reading and drawing. Jaune went to the rest of his classes and he double checked the bullhead schedule.

He talked with cocoa about going to vale to help pick outfits out for lily a incentives while the brown sweat shirt was nice he wanted her to have some variety.

She agreed immediately and they picked up lily to head out to vale to pick out new clothes for her and to grab some school supplies.

As they entered the Bullhead cocoa looked at jaune.

"so details I want them how exactly did you adopted lilly and are you dating anyone?" asked cocoa and jaune shook his head.

"Im not dating anyone. Lilly is a bit of a long story." he said and cocoa nodded. As she sat as far aways from Jaune as possible on the Bullhead.

"Well we've got time." she said and jaune stared at her with a deadpan expressions.

"Relax I've gotten over my motion sickness." he said and cocoa still kept her distance He sighed and he looked at lilly who was staring out the window and wasn't really paying attention.

"Besides I don't want to tell you in front of lily." he whispered and Cocoa raised an eyebrow before he added. "It isn't the happiest memory for her."

The fashionista nodded in understanding and let it slide….for now.

Once they arrived in vale Jaune and Cocoa found a decent clothing store to get some outfits for lilly...Jaunes wallet might never recover from the shopping trip.

He made sure to get her a pack pack pencils and notebooks. For school and some new shoes as well….he was currently debating giving her a scroll. On one hand with the jester in vale she might need to call him in an emergency. On the other hand she was still a little kid and might not be ready for the responsibility of a scroll. But with the danger around he decided to give her a scroll with a parent lock on it. She'd only be allowed to call and play a few games he allowed.

Lily certainly liked the scroll and promise to only use it for emergency if she was in trouble.

The trip was mostly uneventful except for jaune nearly punching a guy for a offhanded comment about his daughter and him as a father. Luckily Cocoa was there to beat him to it she simply walked up to the guy and kicked him hard in the place where the sun don't shine.

But during the entire time he was in Vale he felt like someone was watching him. He had a sinking suspicion on who it was exactly.

He didn't know what the Jester was up too but this changed plans he would need to deal with him eventually.

Omake

First day of school for lily part 1

Jaune was rushing around d lily's room getting her clothes out and waking her up. He ran down to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast and lily soon followed.

"can't believe I over slept were going to miss the bullhead at this rate!"he said and lily mumbled as she tried to wake up.

Once she finished and got her bag jaune picked her up and ran towards the flight deck only to just miss the first bullhead.

"shoot!" he said and lily mumbled.

"does that mean I can go back to bed?" she asked and jaune shook his head.

" No not on my watch." he said and he smirked at his daughter. "this just means you get a much cooler ride to school today sweetie." he said as he pulled out his scroll.

Lily looked at Her father confused before she jumped behind him when a locker crashed in front of them. Jaune opened the locker door and picked lily up. He walked inside closed the door and punched In the coordinates.

The rocket locker propelled through the air and lily yelled in joy.

"THIS is awesome!" she yelled and Jaune chuckled. Who knew cardin bullying would help him out like this. The trip only took about a minute.

The locker crashed into the front lawn of the school and the door popped open. Lilly jumped out and waved at jaune.

"Have a nice day at school lily." he said and lily waved at him. Jaune took a moment to look around and noticed parents teachers and staff looking at him.

"Yeah that's right this is How the Arc family rolls." He said with a smirk and some of the kids were amazed at the entrance he and his daughter made.

He knelt down and hugged lily. "Be good today and have fun."

Once lily ran off he took another look around before he smirked and stepped inside the rocket locker again. And he was propelled through the air once again.

 **ok so I don't know what the heck happened the last time I tried to upload so I'm just going to leave that their and file a complaint to the website.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any thoughts please leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	7. Chapter 7

Jaune was currently riding the rocket locker back to Beacon. He wasn't going to lie, he was kinda sad to see her first day of school. It was a sad yet proud feeling...he hoped she wouldn't have a bad day...or meet any boys! . what if she gets bullied? What if she makes bad friends? Oh god...OH GOD I'VE BECOME MY MOTHER!

He was brought out of his parental identity crisis when he noticed Beacon below him, smirking a bit as the locker hovered several dozen feet above Beacon. Jaune jumped down aiming for the courtyard.

He landed on a patch of grass sending a small shockwave through the area and cracking the pavement a few feet in every direction. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off when he walked smack dab Into Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ok I can explain." he said and the headmistress only tapped her foot and arched her eyebrow. "I had to drop Lilly at school but we missed the bullhead so I used the rocket locker to take her to school." he explained. Glynda only shook her head and pulled out her Riding Crop it was too early to be with these shenanigans.

"You're lucky there isn't any rule against it mister Arc." she sighed and used her crop to fix the damage he had caused in the courtyard. "And Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you later during your free period. I'm not sure why though." The headmistress walked away and he walked towards the dorms. When he arrived, Jaune made a proper breakfast for himself and decided to read a bit in the living room.

Blake was the next one to wake up this morning and, as usual, she had a book in hand and was content with just a bit of toast. She mumbled a good morning as she sat on the couch with her own book.

"Morning Blake." he greeted as he turned the page.

"mmm" she replied engrossed in her book before she Mumbled "Did Lilly get to school alright?"

"Yeah I had to use one of the rocket locker today or she would be late." he said and Blake looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"...To be fair it was either that or she was late for her first day of school." he was met with silence and Blake eyebrow stayed up. "...yes, I'm aware that Nora would have done it."

Blake nodded and continued reading her book before she paused.

"...you do realize, there's a high chance she's going to be bullied today." she stated while shutting her book and Jaune sighed. Blake gave him an amused look "and as much as I would like to see bullies put in their place, you need to restrain yourself and not strangle the little monsters."

Jaune gave her a light chuckle before he put the book on the coffee table. "...I know...but I have faith she will make great friends…. There's no way for her to avoid this, eventually she would have experienced it. But I'll be there to help her." he said with a sad sigh. "...could you maybe help her as well? It may help her deal with, the...isolation."

Blake stared at Jaune surprised for a moment. Before she gave him a small almost nonexistent smile.

"I don't see why I can't." she returned her attention to her book engrossed in the smu- ART!

It didn't take long for everyone else to join them in the living room. He couldn't help but worry about Lilly. But all he could do now was let her live her life and make her own choices at school… his little girl was starting to grow up!

He did consider this though. If Lilly wanted to become a huntress, he would support her. Combat school didn't allow children under the age of 7 to enroll, so he would need to wait another 8 months to enroll her in one. He wouldn't push her towards it, but he understood his daughter, he had no doubt one day she would ask him to train her.

"Jaune? Jaune!" yelled Ruby and Jaune snapped back to reality.

"oh, sorry what was that?" he asked and Ruby sighed.

"It's time for class come on." she ordered playfully as she walked out the door. Jaune stood up and followed his friends...nah that didn't begin to describe what they all were to him.

He smiled brightly as Nora wrapped an arm around his and Ren necks. Pyrrha walking besides him with a gentle smile. Jaune laughed a little and wrapped an arm around Pyrrha neck as well. Causing the champion to blush lightly. He was so very wrong when he left beacon before. He didn't do it to protect his friends.

He did it to protect his family.

"Yeah that's the spirit Jaune!" said Nora with an excited grin. "oh, I've been meaning to ask but how was your training when you were away. It must have been awesome!" she said and Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Yeah it was...really awesome." he paused staring out ahead before he shivered. "...yeah it was… really awesome" he lied as they made it to professor Ports class. The large professor had welcomed Jaune back and was now in charge of Grimm capture missions.

Classes went by quickly for Jaune, having learned and experienced far more than what was taught at Beacon. This gave him the luxury of reading, and going over the plan for the knights in his mind. And how he would deal with Ozpin and Ironwood if they betrayed them. It wasn't that Jaune didn't trust them but he would be an idiot to not have a plan in place for the possibility. As much as the Knights were willing to work with the Brotherhood, they by all means distrusted them just as much.

When lunch rolled around Jaune settled for Beacons special spicy chicken sandwich, and when he said spicy he meant it. He was halfway through his meal when his scroll started to ring.

Jaune picked up his scroll. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this a mister Arc? We're calling to inform you, that your daughter is in my office for being involved in a fight." said the principal of Lilly school and Jaune sighed.

"Alright do you need me to come to the school?" he asked as he stood up from his spot at the table.

"Alright I'll be there in ten maybe twenty minutes." he hung up and sighed.

"What happened? "asked Yang

"Lilly got into a fight at school and I need to go see her principal now." he answered while walking away from the table. "Let professor Goodwitch know I'll be a bit late. Ok." he said as he left the cafeteria. He made his way towards the locker room since using the locker was the fastest way to reach Lilly's school. He opened the locker and stepped inside he once again inputted the coordinates and was launched into the air.

Ten minutes later.

Jaune walked into the elementary school's principal's office to find Lilly; her clothes covered in dirt and with a scratched arm, sitting in a chair, sniffling a little. He heard her apologize to a boy with brown hair covering his eyes with a black eye showing. He was wearing a red shirt with a white stripe. Three other children with their own parents were present.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was in the middle of class and had to improvise." he said gaining some odd looks from the adults in the room

"...you're Mister Arc?" asked the principal who was a rather young man. must have just reached his thirties.

"Yes, so what happened?" Jaune asked while observing everyone in the room.

"I'll tell you what happened that animal attacked my son!" yelled a woman with brown and grayish hair she appeared to be in her thirties and Jaune frowned at her.

"I wasn't talking to you. And I would watch your tone when referring to my Daughter" he warned as his body glowed white. The women froze before she backed away a little.

"Now now there's no need for this I've heard these children's stories and the story of the supervisor that saw the incident." said the principal "Mister Arc if you'll have a seat I can explain." Jaune sat next to Lilly and she looked up at him scared that he would be mad at her.

"Now then first let's deal with what Lilly told me. During recess, she was trying to make some friends when these three started to make fun of her." he motioned to the three boys "she tried to walk away but they pushed her. And called her a freak, this is when Alex came in and stood up for her." Jaune looked over at the boy with a black eye as he nodded. "Brian shoved Alex down and Alex stood back up when Brian tried to do it again Alex punched Brian. And his friends attacked him this is when Lilly tried to stop them and called over a supervisor and went as far as to scratch Brian's cheek to protect Alex from getting harmed." explained the principal. He was about to continue when one of the other moms scoffed.

"I don't believe this my son would never do such a thing it was obviously the Faunus that started it they're a bunch of animals." said Brian's mom and Jaune took a deep breath.

"What did the supervisor say?" asked Jaune calmly doing his best to not punch the women all the way across vale.

"She said she heard Lilly call for help and when she arrived she was on top of Brian and was scratching his face. And Alex was getting attacked by Roger and David."

"However, these three claim that it was Lilly and Alex that started the fight." he said and Jaune stared down at the boys causing them to flinch. "Now I am going to be Blunt this is not a combat school, so we do not condone violence. Therefore, I'd normally suspend all those involved for a week, but I think that's a bit too harsh for a bunch of children. So, I would like each of them to write a letter of apology to each other, and to consider this their one warning." offered the principal. Jaune nodded, finding that to be fair. Since this wasn't a combat school they had stricter rules when it came to fight.

"That seems fair enough." he said and the other parents agreed except for one.

"MY sons not writing any letter." Brian's mom said. "Why should he have to apologize to that thing."

Jaune gripped the armrest before he took another deep breath.

"Look miss…"

"Carbuncle."

"Carbuncle I don't see any need to make this a bigger incident then it is just having him write a few sentences and let's put it behind us." he said and she shook her head.

"No …. he's not writing any letter of apology."

"If he doesn't then I'll have to suspend him." warned the principal.

"He's not writing any letter."

Alright Jaune had just about had enough. "...can the children go wait outside please and let the adults talk." asked Jaune politely and the principal nodded. Once they were all out he closed the door.

"Alright then first thing first, are you Alex's mom?" asked Jaune

"Yes, I am it's a pleasure to meet you." she greeted politely.

"You have a nice boy. There aren't many kids with the courage to stand up for someone like Lilly." he said and Alex mom smiled.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure most would pity an animal." said miss Carbuncle.

"Look miss or misses, I don't care what you think about Faunus. But if you call my daughter an animal or a freak one more time I won't be responsible for what I might do." he warned, his aura curling around him dangerously. That caused most in the room to become more cautious of the boy.

"... my son isn't going to apologize." she said flatly with crossed arms.

"Roger will." spoke one of the other moms.

"David will apologize and he won't do this again." spoke his father.

"I'll make sure Lilly says she's sorry." said Jaune everyone in the room looked at Carbuncle before she walked towards the door.

"He isn't going to apologies to an animal." she said and Jaune clenched his fist before he took a deep and loud breath letting his aura dispel back into his body.

"Racist trash like you make me question why I train to protect humanity." he said calmly and with a commanding tone causing everyone in the room to pause and straightened their posture a bit. Miss Carbuncle only stared at him before Jaune continued. "But I'll keep going and when I'm a huntsman I'll be protecting people like you, who are so drunk off their ignorance and hate that they destroy themselves and corrupt their children to carry on the hatred. My daughter won't be filled with hate...but will your son?"

She said nothing only opening the door and walking out of the office. "come on Brian were going home."

Jaune shook his head, he's seen people like that women. Everywhere. They clung to an old-fashioned belief and no matter what the facts or situation are. They will always blame the Faunus. And will do everything they can to make sure their children hate the Faunus just as much.

"... the children will write letters to each, if they don't they shall be suspended...if you'd like to take your children home early feel free to do so." said the principle as he dismissed them.

Jaune walked out to see his daughter talking with Alex. She looked up and her ears flattened.

"...am...am I in trouble?" she asked and Jaune shook his head. And rubbed her head.

"No sweetie, you're not in trouble. You fought to protect him, right?"

Lilly nodded and she looked at Alex. "...do you want to be my friend?" she asked cautiously. Alex nodded and smiled at Lilly.

"Sure, best friends deal?" he held out his hand for her to shake and Lilly hugged him. Jaune felt his protective instincts kick in, but he held back. He would let Lilly make friends. Even if her first friend was a boy.

Later.

Jaune was at the kitchen table making Lilly write her apology letter. Even if it was self-defense most public schools were sticklers about fights so this was her getting off easy.

"...I'm sorry you had to come get me." she apologized and Jaune smiled at her.

"Lilly why did you fight?" he asked and she looked up at him. She hesitated for a moment scared that she was going to be in trouble after all.

"Because they weren't Just hurting me. Alex helped me and he got hurt so I tried helping him….and he's my friend you told me to protect them." she said lowly her ears flattened.

"Yeah, I did tell you that didn't I... look Lilly, here is my rule from now on." he said sternly and she nodded. "As long as the fight was in self-defense or defense of your friend I will never punish you for it. But If I ever hear you're picking a fight or That you bullied someone. Then we will have a serious problem understand." Lilly nodded and Jaune smiled. "Good. "

He was about to sit down when his scroll rang. He picked it up. "Jaune are you free for a mission?"

"Depends what are the details?"

"...we found him. He's in vale at one of his old hideouts."

"This is a secure com no need to play the pronoun game. Wait do you mean we seriously found who I think we did!?"

"Roman Torchwick. He's in vale your mission is to capture him and his accomplice Neopolitan. The Druid is prepared to offer the two of them clemency on the main island if they agree to come peacefully along with the condition that they share all information on his past operations two years ago, ...but I already have a Jail cell ready for them so either way." Jaune couldn't help but grin at that.

"Hohoho! Yes, I'm on it have a transport ready for them, When I have the targets." he ordered and he heard some keys being hit.

"You got it boss but I got dibs on his Hey!"

"Hello Jaune!" sang a cheerful voice he had grown accustomed to.

"Hi Amber, what are you doing in command?" he asked and Lilly smiled brightly at the mention of said maiden.

"oh, is that Miss Amber!? HI amber!" shouted Lilly excitedly and Jaune smirked and motioned for her to continue her letter.

"I just brought the boys some lunch how's Lilly? Are you two eating right? "she asked and Jaune chuckled.

"yes, we're eating right and Lilly was in a fight earlier today."

"What happened?"

"Just some bullies but she made a friend so not all bad for her first day at school."

"Oh well that's good...what? Oh like your all so busy...then turn off grifball…. fine. sorry Jaune I've gotta go."

"Hehe take care and don't push yourself too hard."

"Whatever Vomit boy." Jaune smirked when Arbiter took the scroll back.

"Anyways I'll send the details after this call is over, I call dibs on his hat if you bring him in by force."

The line went dead and Jaune received an address and schematics of Romans hideout.

Along with reported abilities of one Neopolitan.

He looked over the report and mission details. He supposed he should do it tonight while the information was still good. The Knights train all their members for every kind of mission. Some were more tailored to stealth, others demolition and finally Raids on the Schnee dust factories in vacuo.

He knew that sounded bad but those facilities in vacuo where death traps. Vacuo was in all sense and purpose only a kingdom by name the government didn't even bother to uphold most laws outside of shade. Because of this all kinds of corporations could get away with illegal practices especially the Schnee dust company.

He had his own opinion on the Schnee's, he knew they had too much power no one should be able to hold a monopoly on a resource as valuable and essential as Dust. It was a disaster waiting to happen, especially when a war broke out because who would end up getting all that dust Atlas. There were only a few handle full of independent dust mines and businesses but they had to make sure they didn't draw attention to themselves or else the Schnee's would run them out of business.

And Vacuo was the perfect place for the Schnee to really acquire dust, nonexistent laws, large deposits of dust, cheap labor. The lack of care from the government made it easy for Corporations to make their own settlements and have their own rules.

But because of the lack of care by vacuo government it made it easier for the Knights to steal dust and use factories that had been abandoned due to being overrun by Grimm or because of a Faunus workers revolt.

Stealing dust, or occupying abandon dust mines was how the Knights got most their Dust. It was expensive to try to buy the amount that they constantly needed and the islands had already been mined dry of dust. And they would be damned before they made a deal with that Bastard Schnee.

When it came to stealing dust the stealth force was always eager to help. He had worked with them for a bit. They were also in charge of capture and interrogation of and pawns that may know of the Black Queens plans. And on rare occasions dealt in assassination missions to get rid of her pieces that held influence in the Kingdom's Government.

Demolition handles missions for mining, construction, and ordinance distribution.

He looked over the schematics for the building and smirked when he found the room he was looking for. It was three stories below the main floor and from what he could see there was a subway tunnel adjacent to the room it would be the best place to have an escape tunnel. The problem was getting to it. There were cameras everywhere and he had no doubt Roman most likely had no small amount to of security around the warehouse. And who knew what Kind of goodies he had in the warehouse itself. Jaune remembered that Roman had stolen a bunch of Atlesian Mechs a few months back so it was possible he still had some.

If he was spotted Roman would be well into the tunnel and Jaune wasn't very good at tracking in the city…. Wait.

Jaune smirked as he looked at the subway tunnel. That was perfect. Roman might have some security in place there, but it was the quickest way to his Room. Even if there wasn't an escape tunnel there, a few well-placed Dust bombs would make a decent entrance and give him the element of surprise. But it would also draw a lot of attention That he just didn't need right now.

He had the parts in his pack to make some bombs, but if Torchwick wasn't inside he would blow his chance.

Maybe a different approach would be better? He could try the air ventilation but he'd have to leave behind his armor and possibly his sword and shield. And if it comes to blows he'd be at a disadvantage… he could set up traps at the exit and then just storm the place. But that brought its own problems. This would be so much easier if he had some back up. Even a spotter a few blocks away with a thermal sniper rifle would be a great help.

He was about to call command back when the door opened and his friends got back. He put away his phone and sighed. He was going to need to make do with what he had.

Later that night

Jaune was currently Wearing a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and black boots, he had left his armor behind and only brought Crocea Mors with him a screwdriver, chloroform and a clean white rag. He was currently on the roof of Romans hideout. This was his best chance. He peeked inside through a window and spotted a guard walking away from him. He slowly opened the window pane and slipped inside. He swung over to a railing and rushed towards the guard covering his face with a rag drenched in chloroform. He struggled for a minute before the guard passed out.

Jaune spent the next hour silently making his way through the warehouse knocking out any guard he could with chloroform until he reached the elevator.

He was going to pry it open when he saw that it was already on its way up. He jumped up above the elevator door and spread his arms and legs out pressing his body against the walls holding him in place and out of sight of anyone in the elevator. Two guards walked out complaining about something he waited until they were past him before he swung his body inside the elevator and went down towards the basement. This was it, he had made it this far Roman Torchwick was just down the hall.

The elevator doors opened Jaune rushed out towards Romans Room. Inside he found a mostly empty room save for a mahogany desk and a few couches. It didn't look like anyone was here yet. He was about to call command when he heard the pining of the elevator and he decided to walk over to the mahogany desk. He opened the box and pulled out a cigarette.

He lights it just as Roman walked it. He hasn't changed his look from the last time Jaune saw him on the news trench coat, Bowler hat, cane and way too much eyeliner.

"...Hello Roman, I'm Jaune also tell your friend I can hear her breathing." he said pointed a thumb at an empty chair next to him.

Roman only lifted his cane and walked into the room, Jaune only took a puff of Romans cigarette not fazed.

"I'm Not here to fight, in fact I've got a... offer for you." he said Roman rolled his eyes.

"...Who are you? Huntsmen? Bounty hunter? Or are you with her?" he asked and Jaune raised his hand.

"Now now Roman, why don't you lower the weapon if I wanted to attack you and Neopolitan I would have by now." he said he snapped his hand and the air around him cracked and he gripped Neo's wrist causing the multi colored girl to drop her blade before Jaune released her.

"Now then my names is Jaune. I'm the White Knight, you're Roman Torchwick, a very hard man to find, so let me get to the point. I'm willing to offer you a job and clemency on a chain of islands outside the kingdom's jurisdiction and rules. In exchange, we want your cooperation and any knowledge of your operations here in vale two years ago,." he states taking another drag of the cigarette and Roman sighed.

"I don't believe this. Did she send you here!? Finally cutting loose ends is that it!" he shouted and Jaune saw fear in his eyes.

"...We can offer protection from whoever is after you. Why are you running Roman? you're the man that had the skills and nerve to hijack general Ironwoods flagship and get away. I don't see what you could be afraid of. Unless someone had you on a leash back then."

Neo raised an eyebrow at Jaune.

"The offer extends to you as well Neopolitan… or do you prefer Neo?" She held up two fingers.

"Got it Neo." he said and he took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it crushing it under his foot.

"And ask yourself this Roman if I could find you, then what's to say whoever this lady is can't find you just as fast." he warned and Roman lowered his weapon.

"...you're really not with her, are you?"

"will you please stop with the pronoun game. The reason why I'm here is to find out who she is and offer you a chance to survive." the knight implied. he read Roman profile he wanted to survive not just live, he could offer him security and a better chance of survival.

"You can't protect me from her. She's too powerful, the only thing you could do in the face of that is run." Roman sat down but he noticed that the end of his cane was pointed towards him.

Jaune only rolled his eyes and he sat in front of Roman on the separate couch. "...I don't want to take you by force Roman. Do you know how difficult it will be to carry two unconscious bodies of the most wanted criminals on remnant through the streets of vale unnoticed? And really you don't have many options, you can either come with me and have a home, a job, and the opportunity to get rid of whoever "she" is. You gain a lot and you still get to steal dust, but for us. And we pay well...so what is it going to be? come back to base as my new comrade or as a prisoner and we will take the information we need one way or another. so, it's Your call." he took another drag of his cigarette and leaned back letting Roman think about his offer. Neo tapped her foot and she pulled out her scroll.

 _-What guarantee do we have?_

"You have my word as an Arc and as the White Knight. You will be treated fairly and have asylum with us." he said They were interrupted when they heard alarms blared out. "Besides it looks like you're out of options and out of time. What is it going to be Roman, join the knights, or take your chance with whoever is wrecking your base up top." as if to show Jaune's point, a large explosion rumbled above them shaking the room. Jaune raised an eyebrow and looked at Roman. "Man, they are not subtle"

Roman cursed before he sighed.

"Screw it fine. I'll join your little club but we need to run now!" he shouted and Jaune nodded. He walked over to the way and kicked it in leading to the subway tunnel.

"Good choice, now let's go." he cocked his head towards the tunnel and Roman ran passed him only for Jaune to grip his shoulder. "Don't think I'm an idiot Roman. You're following my directions. We're going north."

Jaune pushed Roman in the right direction keeping a hand firmly planted on the thief's shoulder. Neo was his spotter in case whoever was wrecking the warehouse was chasing them.

He pulled out his scroll calling Arbiter. "Command what's the status of my extract?"

"We're ready for you sir."

"Got it we'll be there in 5." Jaune hanged up and turned Roman down another tunnel before they stopped at a latter leading into the streets.

"Up here do not try to run roman." he ordered letting the man climb up neo was next Jaune climbed up and was pleased to see them both still there in the alley.

"Smart choice, now let's go." he gripped Romans shoulder and ran through the streets to the docks. Roman and neo both obeyed Jaune directions albeit a bit sourly. Before they arrived to a bullhead hovering over the docks. Two men walked out and escorted them both onto the bullhead.

"I'll be in touch Torchwick." he waved off and drew his sword. He was going to greet whoever was wrecking the warehouse.

Omake.

One year before Jaune's return.

Jaune was standing in a field with his sword drawn.

"Now then Jaune to really get your blood pumping the knights like to use training music." said the Druid and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Music?" he asked Before he started to hear a familiar drumming. "No no come on we can't do this! Anything but this!"

" _~let's get down to business to defeat Salem.~"_

Jaune groaned and he twirled his sword.

" _~so You want to fight the demons that roam the land."_

Jaune dodged a swipe from a wooden Beowulf dummy and cut off its head.

" _~You're a spineless Awkward pathetic kid. But you bet before I'm through."_

Jaune groaned loudly as he ran from a pack of Boarbatusk. The Druid shook his head and sighed.

" _~somehow I'll make a knight out of you~"_

Jaune was now standing in the rain tripping over his feet.

" _~tranquil as a forest. With a fire within."_

" _~once you control aura you will surely win~"_

"" _~I really fucking hate this song~."_

Sang Jaune with agonizing he ran through the woods carrying a large crate on his back.

" _~this is just the warm up~"_

" _~ man I really wish I had plan~"_

" _~faster Jaune, you must be swift as a coursing river. With all the strength of a great Goliath~"_

Cuts to Jaune fighting Grimm.

" _~mysterious as the current state of the moon~"_

Cuts to Jaune panting on the ground covered in scratches and mub

" _~I never wanted to go through this hell so I'm done I'm going home. ~"_ Jaune was About to Walk Away become the Druid grabbed His shoulder.

" _~not till I make a knight out of you~"_

 **Hello everyone i hope you enjoyed this chapter, Just wanna say thanks to Newwriter2016 for being the beta of this story. Leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune walked down the docks with his sword drawn. He unfolded his shield as he heard heavy footstep rush toward him from the shadows. Looks like whoever was wrecking the warehouse was coming to him.

He held up his shield and didn't even flinch when two gunshot rang out destroying the lighting around the dock shrouding it in darkness. Jaune jumped back avoiding a kick that cracked the wooden floor before him. He brought up his shield blocking a stinger. He pushed back and sighed, _of course it would be him._ He eyed the coat clad man as he stood straight and bowed while laughing hysterically.

"Hehe Well if it isn't the Divine Knight. himself, truly this is a surprise, but sadly our time is short." Said Tyrian. Jaune only flicked his sword around making a swishinmg sound. Tyrian looked blankly at the spot Jaune swished his sword. He noticed how Tyrian didn't make direct eye contact with him either. "Now where is my pawn? The goddess wishes it to be destroyed."

"Roman Torchwick. He's gone. And you're dealing with me now." Jaune charged at the scorpion fool, swinging his sword in a quick arc hoping to get the first blow on the mad scorpion.

"Goodies!" cheered Tyrian gleefully as his eyes changed to a purple color and block Jaune's sword with his tail. Jaune ducked under a kick and brought his shield up to block one of his opponent's Wrist blades. He sidestepped letting the stinger pass his face and countered by shoving his shield into his opponent's shoulder. Tyrian rolled with the shove and grazed Jaune cheek with his wrist blades. Jaune leaned back avoiding a swing from Tyrian's tail. The knight stepped back as Tyrian crouched and flicked his tail side to side. This was One of the Knight's greatest enemies. The Jester as they called him, he alone had managed to kill hundreds of their men and cripple many others. Jaune had survived three encounters with the man. He was unpredictable, crazy, mad and most terrifyingly cunning and intelligent.

However, every time he encountered him he learned something new. Jaune slowly walked towards Tyrian. With a sudden movement, the knight kicked him in the face causing the Scorpion Faunus to stagger and clutched his now broken nose. Jaune didn't stop his assault; he stepped forward and slashed across his forearm and spun down and knelt slicing into the man's knee as he moved to execute a spinning kick.

Jaune grunted as their blades clashed and he had to quickly dodge his stinger. It was easily the most dangerous part of his body, if he got stabbed it wouldn't matter how much aura he had it would paralyze and kill him. And if the poison didn't kill him Tyrian would.

"I knew it!" yelled Jaune as he ducked under a fast lash of his tail, he reached up and grabbed his tail throwing him across the docks ripping up the boards. "You can't see very well can you Jester?"

"Hiiii well done, little knight." Tyrian stood back up and leaned back cracking his neck and back, he tools his coat off and walked forward with his arms open. "You've figured it out but, it matters not, that knowledge dies with you."

At this point Jaune knew the real fight was going to begin. Tyrian started to shoot at Jaune while running around him. Jaune ran with him holding up his shield to block the oncoming fire. He could already hear sirens in the distance. He needed to end this fight now before anyone got dragged into this.

Jaune dropped his shield and ran at Tyrian he brought his sword down only for his opponent to block it by crossing his wrist blades. Jaune got hit in the side by a powerful roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling down the dock. Jaune stood up quickly only for his face to meet the scorpion fist slamming him against the rail. Tyrian wrapped his tail around Jaune neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Grk!" Jaune gripped the tail wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Hahaha! Squirm little knight~" cackled Tyrian in deranged glee strangling the Blond knight.  
Jaune clenched his teeth and channeled his aura to his fist and slammed it into his tail sending get a blue shock wave up the Appendage.

Tyrian flinched and released Jaune who quickly rolled back to his feet and kicked the Deranged man back. He knelt and grabbed his sword and batted away his opponent's wrist blades.  
Jaune dropped to a knee to avoid a kick before he combat-rolled to his left dodging his stinger. Jaune focused the last of his aura to his sword and slashed at the air sending a wave of Blue Arching energy at Tyrian. Jaune used the distraction to get behind Tyrian and cut into his back draining his aura.

"Grahhh!" yelled the scorpion Faunus as he tried to stab Jaune with his stinger only for jaune to once again grab it this time he applied more pressure and yanked the tail enough to pull the scorpion toward him. Jaune leaned back and kicked Tyrian in the face before he crushed his tail in his hand. He was ready this time! He was going to put an end to this mad man once and for all!

Jaune tugged on the tail and threw Tyrian into the floor again, The knight roared and brought his sword down this time aiming to stab the man in the neck until someone grabbed his arm stopping his sword mere millimeters from piercing the scorpion Faunus neck.

"That's enough kid I'll take it from here." Jaune looked over his shoulder at the legend himself.

"Qrow." Jaune let go of Tyrian's limp tail and kept his sword poised to stab his neck. But Qrow kept a vice like grip on Jaune arm keeping him from killing the Insane scorpion.

"I said that's enough kid, let me handle it." he said sternly Jaune pulled his arm back and faced Qrow. He pushed him back a bit.

"Don't bother I've got it han-Gurph!" Jaune coughed and groaned as he dropped his sword. Jaune looked down slowly to see Tyrian's wrist blades cut into his stomach. stabbed into his back.

"She'll forgive you. She will be merciful!" yelled Tyrian before he kicked jaune into Qrow and ran down the docks he curled his injured tail and dove into the water. Jaune growled and ran after Salem's agent only to see dark waters. Jane punched the floor board.

"Oum fucking Dammit!" he cursed retrieving his shield. He glared at Qrow and stormed right up to him "I fucking had him! I could have stopped that psychopath! Why the fuck did you stop me!"

Qrow looked at Jaune and pulled out his flask only for Jaune to smack it out of his hands. In an instant Qrow had the edge of his sword at Jaune throat.

"Ok kid I'll let that slide. But never do that to my flask again." warned Qrow and Jaune glared back.

"Next time don't Interfere with my battle Branwen." Qrow looked down to see Jaune had a knife poised to stab the man in his…manhood. The two of the slowly retracted their blades. Jaune sighed and tore up his hoodie wrapping it tightly around his torso.

"That was Tyrian; Salem's best and most devoted assassin." he said walking down the pier. "…Because of you there's no telling how many more people will die at his hands." Jaune looked back at the Dark-haired reaper. "You should learn more about your enemy Qrow, otherwise it may very well be your life that dies at 'her' hands." he walked slowly down the docks. "Not like you can rely on dumb luck anytime soon either."

Jaune quickly made his way to one of the Knights safe houses, these apartments and  
hotel rooms were spread out across remnant, mostly in major cities where agents could rest and recover after missions. Each one was stocked with food, water, ammunition, dust, and medical supplies. He sat down on a bench and took off his shirt to see a large gash in his Torso. One on both sides. Jaune winced and got the supplies he would need.

Sowing your own wound shut sucked. It wasn't like the movies where some badass just grabs a sewing needle and thread and patches himself up in a minute. It was a slow and painful experience. First, he had to Clean the wound and carefully remove anything like cloth, hair, splinters, rust, or whatever. Then once that was done he would have to Pierce the edge of the tip of the wound. Luckily for him this part was numb, he slowly started to sew his wound shut. It took him ten minutes.

Once Jaune was done, he covered his stitches with patches and slowly laid down to rest. If he got a few good night's rest and his aura recharged hopefully the wounds would be fully healed in a few days. He just needed to come up with a story for his friends. They weren't ready for the complete truth just yet. And if he was being honest he didn't want them to join this war.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Today wasn't as complete failure in fact it was a victory in a sense, they got Roman Torchwick, he was able to fight off Tyrian. All in all, today could have been a lot worse.

He smirked a bit imagining the scorpion Faunus standing defeated before his "goddess".

With that happy image in his mind the younger knight slowly fell asleep.

The next day Ozpin office.

Jaune stood in front of Ozpin's desk, a sight that was beginning to grow familiar to him.

"Care to explain what you were doing out in vale last night? "asked Ozpin sternly only for Jaune to tap his chin.  
"Uh no not really." he said casually. "That was Knight's business Ozpin; we may be allies but that does not mean we are required to tell you all of our operations. Especially with how terrible you are at gathering intel on your enemies."

"Mister Arc I'm being serious. Why were you out there." Jaune rolled his eyes, standing up.

"I was recruiting. End of story." he started to walk towards the elevator. "Oh and by the way. Tell Qrow not to stop me next time. I only kill when someone truly deserves to die." With that said Jaune entered the elevator. Ozpin was no doubt furious, things were going on under his nose, pieces and pawns were moving by another's hand then his own. It was messing with his "grand plan". Whatever that was. Not that Ozpin didn't have good intentions, but he was a bit of a control freak under that calm demeanor.

The way he did things really irked Jaune; treating this war as some kind of chess game with the Queen. Pawns sacrificed for the king. Pointless battles fought and lost for a distraction. Manipulating people with comforting and encouraging words. Jaune feared what that man would do if the Black Queen was ever defeated in his lifetime. With no great opponent to challenge him.

*ding*

He sighed and walked down Beacon halls. He looked through his scroll to make sure Roman had arrived at Cordelica safely.

Cordelica was the main island the Knights had claimed. And it created a lot of debate on what they really were. Many wanted to just be their own country, others simply wanted the islands to be a main base but have no government structure. The problem with that though, was they had a government structure. They had their own laws, schools, roads and Businesses, people paid taxes, and when he really looked at the fighting force that's been made through generations for training and preparing, they had an imposing military might that has yet to be put to the test. That being said, he had no doubt they could give Atlas a run for their money.

He truthfully was on the side that wanted the Islands to become their own kingdom. They may as well be. That way a kingdom like Atlas or Mistral couldn't just come and claim the islands. Not only that, it would provide a home for those that weren't happy with how the other kingdoms ran things. Maybe it could become the closest thing to the greatest kingdom on remnant. Maybe.

But that was Jaune being ambitious. Right now, the islands were just their headquarters.

Jaune opened the door to the Multi-team villa and walked into the kitchen to find Ruby doing a puzzle with Lilly.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Lilly what are you working on?" he sat down next to his daughter with a bit of discomfort.  
"a puzzle ruby had. It's supposed to look like a field." She said and Jaune looked over the puzzle. He moved a piece into place.  
"Hmmm looks pretty difficult. Think you can do it?" He asked and his daughter gave him a confident smirk.  
"OF course I can." She moved a few more pieces in place checking the box every few seconds.  
Ruby looked over Jaune and noticed his uncomfortable he looked.  
"Jaune you ok?" The blond knight gave her a nod.  
"Yeah just a bit stiff." He lied immediately trying to think of a lie that would explain his injuries without hinting at the knights.  
Uh...yeah he had no idea how he was going to explain this one.  
Ruby squinted at him suspiciously. "Really? Because it looks like you in a bit of pain."  
'...great. just great. Think Jaune think!'  
Jaune reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of cookies. "I have cookie?"  
'...smooth Jaune real smooth.'  
Ruby pointed at his shirt. "What happened there?" He looked down to see the tear in his shirt revealing the patch.  
'Shit.'

 **Hey everyone so first I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter and for how short it is.** **I might have kinda forgot my Drive password. So yeah. But it's good now.**

 **Well looks like Jaunes in trouble. Or is he? Meh find out next time.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed leave a review and until next time**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune stared the ripped shirt and immediately regretted not grabbing one of the spare shirts at the Safehouse. He looked back up at tube and she Raised an eyebrow. 'Shit think think!'

"Oh, I uh…. was training in the emerald forest. And a uh...deathstalker snuck up on me." he gave her a sheepish smile hoping she would believe him. Ruby however wasn't the same girl as she was freshmen year, nor was she as naive or gullible as people thought she was.

"Jaune, the truth. How did this happen?" she demanded staring him down with her silver eyes. Jaune covered his side.

"... It's just a flesh wound from training it's nothing major." he tried to wave the topic off but Ruby stepped into his personal space.

"That isn't nothing, Jaune. What happened? Don't make me get everyone." The young knight sighed to himself. '... damn guess I've gotta let her in on the secret.'

"...Fine follow me." he said standing up. "Come on Lilly it's time to let Aunt Ruby in on our secret."

"Ok." she said leaving her puzzle behind for now. They entered Jaune's room and he locked the door. Jaune sat on his bed and changed his shirt.

"Ok Ruby let's get one thing straight; eventually I was going to tell you all this, when it was time, but since you've caught me I'm going to fill you in." he said and Ruby nodded. Jaune explained to Ruby everything, why he didn't really come back, how he got injured and why he didn't want to tell them.

"So, you're...a general of a secret government?" Ruby asked.

"...We haven't decided that yet…. the country thing I mean."

"Ok so secret organization that's fighting another secret organization?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." he said changing his shirt.

"... I believe you...it's just...we're you ever going to tell us?" Jaune said nothing only scratching his head.

"... Honestly…. not for a for a while...but seeing as you know now, I guess I've got no choice."

Ruby sat on the edge of his bed and thought long and hard about what she just learned. If anyone else had told her this story she would have laughed it off...but this was Jaune. Her friend, fellow team leader. He didn't have anything to gain by making this lie up. But if it's the truth...then that means wars have been going on in the shadows and someone is controlling the Grimm.

"... If I do tell them Ruby…. I'd want it to be their choice. Ozpin has a habit of manipulating people to fight for him...I don't want to become like that. I want them to make their own choices."

Ruby sighed and laid back over Jaune's legs. They stayed like this for a few moments before Ruby finally said something.

"I want to join." Jaune sat up and stared at Ruby.

"Ruby you do-"

"I want to join. From what you've told me you're going to need all the help you can get so. I. WANT. TO. JOIN." Ruby growled sitting up and getting into his face staring him down. Jaune knew first-hand what a person with silver eyes was capable of especially when they were determined. Ruby wasn't going to accept no as an answer.

"...Alright, but don't say I didn't try to warn you." he mumbled flaring his aura to heal his wound faster.

"...So, what are my odds of coming out of the next conversation unscathed?"

"...Better if you let me help you."

Two hours later in Ozpin's.

Ozpin was not happy. But he wasn't exactly upset. He had planned to recruit Ruby Rose once she graduated, but now it seems she was in league with the Knights. He was losing pieces to them left and right and they have a common enemy. Who knows what their real agenda is.

But at the same time...maybe they were more equipped to handle the threat. They obviously had an expansive spy network to know about Salem's best assassins. But how much were they not telling him? And why? Was there a spy in their own ranks?

It was enough to put Ozpin on edge but Jaune had already put himself in a position to counter any move he made to gain information or recruit anyone in his group if friends. There was a time when he admired their fierce loyalty now it was a frightening force. One he couldn't control.

But he didn't have the time nor the luxury to be concerned with Miss Rose and Mr. Arcs position. James had managed to confirm the Knight's claims. Hordes unlike anything Remnant has seen before are on the move. Just waiting for the slightest spike in negative would kick off the next great Grimm incursion.

The councils of Remnant were being briefed on the Hordes and the estimated time they would inevitably arrive at their own borders. Huntsmen were being called in to evacuate the outer villages and set up provisional Farms and medical centers. Sadly, though Vale was not equipped to house or feed such an influx of refugees and thus...many villages would sadly be...abandoned. No aid, no rescue and as much as he wished to, he couldn't do a thing about it.

The public was to be informed tonight and then Beacon would shift into standby mode ready to aid in the defense of Vale or evacuate a village at a moment's notice. Atlas was scheduled to import several cannons and aerial defense guns to Beacon along with several turrets and Androids within the next few weeks.

Once all the preparations were complete...The Knights would show themselves to the world.

 _Three days later._

The Atmosphere at Beacon was tense these last few days. Everyone was getting ready for war. Something none of them expected to experience so soon. The first years were being put through a harsh training course and the upper years and Graduating class were already working alongside active huntsmen to build the aid stations around the city. They had, from what the experts and from what Jaune already knew, about two months before the first wave hit Vale's border.

The Knights were already in position to offer aid to the kingdoms, and were already evacuating villages into their own territories.

Jaune couldn't help but question why such an army was formed though. It wasn't like a major event happened to drive up negative emotions, the only idea he had was that Salem was just tired of playing the long game and simply wanted to wipe everyone out with one fell swoop...but that wasn't her style. No, she was using this for another reason...as a distraction...but from what?

Jaune groaned and flared his aura to try and heal his wound completely. The wound had closed and was a dark purple color from bruising and swelling. Jaune's wounds was already mostly healed and everyone was so preoccupied thinking about the coming war that they didn't press too hard about his injuries.

Atlas had been faster than expected sending a few turrets and a few paladins in just a few days. Not a lot, but enough that they could begin setting up defenses around key locations such as the border and Beacon.

Right now, teams JNPR and CFVY were busy helping the Atlesians set up turrets around the cliffs where they had initiation. Coco oversaw his team but she let him have mostly free reign.

The turrets were large five barreled machines with motion sensors built in. And held about ten thousand rounds of ammo each. The beauty of it, though, was that it was programmed to reload automatically.

Jaune and Fox set the last turret down and Fox opened a side panel to switch it on. The barrel of the gun rose and made a whirling noise for a few moments before it beeped twice signaling it was primed and ready.

"Alright that's the last one." Fox said patting the barrel of the turret. "Hey Jaune, what are your thoughts about this?"

"Well this is what we signed up for. And at least we have some time to prepare before the first big wave hits us." he stood up and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah...I'm not going to lie though I'm a bit nervous." The older boy stated.

"Good, we're going to war, Fox. I don't see how anyone could be completely calm about this." The two of them started walking down the cliff behind several turrets. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Jaune scrolled beeped and he took it out to find a message from Ozpin.

 _Jaune come to my office tonight with Miss Rose, we have a lot to discuss._

 **hello and happy fourth of July.**

 **And here is the next chapter. Im sorry for the long wait.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and I promise the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Well Until next time**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	10. Update

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	11. Chapter 11

Jaune and Ruby entered Ozpin's office where Qrow and Glynda stood by his desk. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered and ran up to her uncle giving him a hug. "Squeeze~"

"Hey there pipsqueak." Qrow ruffled Ruby's head smirking before he looked up at Jaune.

The knight walked in and crossed his arms nodding to Qrow. Despite their previous encounter he still held a lot of respect for the seasoned Huntsmen.

"Qrow."

"Kid." the drunkard replied lazily. Ozpin cleared his throat and the holographic Ironwood walked around the office.

"Arc." he greeted plainly with a small hint of disdain. More so than when he addressed Qrow.

"General."

"...uh...I know the situation is a bit tense but this is a bit much." Ruby said standing awkwardly next to her uncle.

"Miss Rose the situation between our two organizations is-" the General began before being interrupted.

"It has been a bumpy start." Jaune added sitting down on a chair. Ozpin only nodded his head in agreement.

"Now shall we get started." Ironwood asked and everyone on the room nodded their heads. Ozpin placed a scroll on his desk and another man appeared. He was a tall man with combed gray hair wearing a black suit and leaning on a large curved walking stick. He looked like he was in his 80's but was in great shape.

"Hello Jaune, how are things in Vale?" came a voice from the headmaster's scroll.

"Things are fine it's nice to see you again Druid."

"Ha-ha come now I'm too old for such a title. My name's Henry Lupus; I'm the leader of the knights. I see many faces I recognize but also a younger new face. You there, silver eyed girl. What is your name?" The Druid asked and Ruby smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ruby Rose, Jaune's Friend and I'm going to be one of your Knights." Ruby introduced herself and Henry laughed.

"I see well young lady before you even start taking missions for the knights I'd like to meet with you in person, in fact I'd like to invite all present to the knights HQ. If we are to work together we must all get to know one another better." said Henry.

"Uh sorry but when you say everyone here you don't mean... Everyone right?" Jaune pointed at Ironwood. "No offence but I think it would be a bad idea to invite General Ironwood, he wouldn't be able to sneak out of view of his troops."

"Leave that to me." James crossed his arms and Jaune sighed shaking his head in annoyance.

"Also, Jaune have you thought about that offer lately?" Henry said and Jaune groaned.

"Like I said before, I'm not sure if I could handle it!" He growled, and Henry nodded but smirked walking over to Jaune.

"You said the same thing when I made you the White Knight. Jaune the people here admire you and will follow you. You've already earned their respect."

"That's different and we both know it." he paced back and forth and stroked his chin. "I still think there are other people way more qualified than I am."

"That's not how I see it Jaune, I think you'd be perfect for the job. Besides you're the only one with the closest rank I trust to do this."

Jaune rubbed his forehead before he sighed. "I really think there are others better suited for this than me."

"Yes, but they are all old, and can't be in the front lines when things get rough. You're young and strong and will be able to lead from the front lines." He sighed before he shook his head.

"Very well, I'll give you some more time to think on it, but I urge you to make a final decision soon. In the meantime, please do bring Miss Rose; we have much to discuss in person."

"Now than, sorry for the show there Ozpin, back to the matter at hand." Jaune sighed, turning his attention back to the group as a whole.

Ironwood stepped forward and checked his watch. "As we've discussed, I've already begun evacuating Vales eastern territory's. The hordes are closing in on those location however. We may not be able to rescue all the villages, but it's better than saving none."

"Right, next is how are you all going to support us?" Jaune asked sipping his coffee.

"We will back your qualifications as a kingdom and work towards defeating the hordes." Ozpin said causing Jaune to snicker.

"Easier said than done Ozpin." The Druid spoke.

"The backing of two Headmasters and a General should be sufficient enough to convince the councils not to go to war." Glynda said. Ruby kind of shrunk into the background feeling out of place in this conversation.

"Before we continue on this we need to address the amount of espionage these guys do." Qrow walked up to Jaune.

"Oh, please, like you're one to talk. Don't give me this mock outrage when everyone does it." he shot back "Oh no this country had a spy in another kingdom *fake gasp* we would never do that."

"Jaune don't pick fights." the Druid scolded causing the blonde knight to huff. "In any event, we are allies Ozpin. As soon as Salem is gone than we can have the luxury to play mind games with each other. Until then let's stay on track." he said causing everyone in the room (except Ruby) to sigh and begrudgingly nod in agreement.

"Ok onto the next order of business." Ozpin pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jaune. "This is a check for 1,000,000 lien from a fake account. Consider it a care package from one ally to another."

"We thank you Ozpin, now I believe you have your own grievances so by all means step forward and make them clear." the old man invited and Ozpin stood up.

"I would like Miss Rose to not become a knight."

Ruby snapped back to attention at the mention of her name.

"I don't see why, she made the choice herself." the Druid's calm demeanor remained.

"Miss Rose how much do you know about the Knights?" Ozpin asked and Ruby thought for a moment before she stood up and stepped forward.

"More than I thought I knew about you...any of you." she added glancing at Qrow briefly before looking back at Ozpin. "At least Jaune came clean with me and gave me a choice. I'll stick with my choice sir."

Once they moved past that issue they got to work on creating a evacuation plan for the villages and settlments north of mount Glenn.

After the meeting, Ruby stayed behind to talk with her uncle for a bit. Jaune had a feeling he might push her to join Ozpin or act as a spy. But he also had a feeling Ruby wasn't the type to become a spy. Worst case she joins her uncle, which is understandable. He would do the same thing if he was her.

Later, Jaune walked into their dorm and up to Lilly's room. He cracked open the door to check if she was asleep. He smiled to find her sleeping on the bed, along with a certain cat eared, raven haired friend with a book in hand. Blake was laying with Lilly on her bed, both deep asleep. He smiled and brought out his scroll taking a picture. He would be a fool not to capture this moment. Jaune stood there for a moment and walked forward. Grabbing the book and setting it on the nightstand. He reached down and pulled up the blanket covering the two sleeping girls.

He rubbed his daughters head and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Lilly," The knight whispered before standing up and leaving the room as quietly as he could.

Jaune walked to his room and sat on his bed. The war was getting closer. Each day was one-day closer where he would have to fight. Where millions of lives would be on the line.

Where the fate of humanity would be at stake. His daughter's life. He would do everything in his power to protect her. No matter what got in his way. He would die before he saw her get anywhere near danger. And if that meant sacrifice everything, he would. What parent wouldn't?

Leaning back, he allowed himself to fall back on his bed and soon after he let sleep take him. He didn't dream often, and even when he did, he hardly remembered what they were about.

But there were times when his dreams stood out. This night was one of the latter. He dreamt that his parents were with him. Pushing him in the right direction; towards something.

With a sudden jolt Jaune sat up. He checked the time on his scroll and noticed that he had only been asleep for around 3 hours. He hovered his thumb over the screen. Debating on what he should do. Finally, he opened his contacts and called the Druid.

The Druid picked up on the first ring, "Hello Jaune, to what do I owe this late-night call?"

"...I'll do it."

"I'm glad to hear Jaune. Please do come to Back so we can brief you on your new position. General Arc." Lupus said cheerfully, causing the boy to smile.

"I still think this is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas." the blonde knight complained.

"Only time will tell my boy. But I have a hunch. And the-" Jaune cut him off by imitating his tone.

"They usually aren't wrong. I know."

"Ah by the way. There is one more thing I should tell you. But this is a conversation best had in person. It involves your daughter."

"Is it good or bad news?"

"It's complicated news. I think it's best if we discuss this in person though. When can you be back?"

"In a few days. I'll make preparations."

"Very good please see to it that you do." Lupus hung up and Jaune laid there for a few minutes.

He...was now a general and the young age of 19.

Dear Gods he hoped Lupus knew what he was doing giving him this position.

 **and here is the next chapter apologies if it is a tad bit short. now before people start. I'm aware that the general thing seems random. but trust me I know what I'm doing.**

 **anyways for those of you familiar with my other works chapters will be uploaded soon.**

 **as always I hope you enjoyed**

 **and until next time.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku.**


End file.
